iPause
by TheUltimateNinja
Summary: I am going to tell you a little story about a little quirk I have noticed that Sam and Freddie do quite often now. It is called the Pause. Are you ready people? 'Cause this is one heck of a journey. SEDDIE!
1. Journey's Start

_**Hey guys, Charlie here! So I had some random inspiration from somewhere and I just had to write about it. If anyone recognises it please let me know, I don't think it's from any other fanfic but if it is I'm terribly sorry. Anyways, I didn't really think this would fit in with my other fanfic 'Something Weird' so I decided to create a new one. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Well, if it's in my head, does it count? No? Oh. Then I guess I don't own iCarly.**_

Chapter 1:

Journey's Start

**Carly's POV**

Why is life so confusing? Actually, scratch that. I know what's confusing. People. People are very confusing. They can be two-faced, stubborn, annoying, lying, denying, blind, irritating and just a bit dense. Yet they can also be so loving, caring, amazing, hilarious and genuinely good hearted at the same time. If you haven't yet guessed who I am referring to here (seriously, not that hard), it is my two very best friends Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Now don't get me wrong; I love them to pieces. But honestly, sometimes I don't get them.

I mean, sure, I understand them individually. Of course I do. Did you think I don't know my own best friends?

It's really only when you put the two together that things start to get really confusing and contradictory (I sure hope Sam doesn't read this. If she saw that word she'd probably say I'd been spending too much time with 'the nub' and go and hit Freddie with a blunt object for corrupting me).

You see, Sam and Freddie have a very… unique friendship. To people who don't really know them, they could just be two people that don't like each other or at best acquaintances that argue… a lot. Nothing more. But those people are never around for the times that balance their friendship out. For every push there's a pull right?

My theory was proven some time ago when Sam let slip that Freddie hadn't kissed anyone yet. That was not a good time. For anyone. Especially Freddie. That was the push. The part where one of them does something really stupid and hurtful to the other and they end up not talking to each other.

So when Sam realised how much she hurt Freddie, she apologised live on iCarly and admitted that she had never kissed anyone either. And when she went to apologise to him personally, although I didn't find out until later, they shared their first kiss. Which I thought was sweet. And there's the pull. The part that brings them back together and brings them closer. But they don't show it. They never say it. But the respect is there; and it's growing.

Anyway, that particular incident was a long time ago. The things I want to share with you started to occur not so long ago. And it's something I don't quite understand. So you'll have to bear (_**A/N: Don't exactly know which spelling is used here. Stupid homophones. Is it a homophone? I think it is...**_) with me as I explain this.

I am going to tell you a little story about a little quirk I have noticed that Sam and Freddie do quite often now. It is called the Pause. Are you ready people? 'Cause this is one heck of a journey.

_**A/N: Okay, if any of you are confused or anything, all will become clear in the next chapter whenever I get to writing it :) This is a bit short but it's just the beginning, hence the chapter title 'Journey's Start'**_

_**So yeah, review and all that chiz and if you want check out my first fanfic 'Something Weird' please feel free. And of course it's another Seddie. I'd really appreciate knowing what you guys think.**_

_**And thanks for reading BYEE! :)**_

_**-Charliee**_


	2. Here we go

_**Haii guys! I am back with another chapter of iPause. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as the first. Even though it was short, the first chapter got a lot of positive feedback from you guys so I wanted to thank you and let you know that I appreciate all of your kind words and the time taken to read my stuff. I haven't updated my other fanfic 'Something Weird' for quite a while, but I have all the ideas whirling around in my brain I just need the will to write it at the moment. So, what better than to continue iPause? Let's do this :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly. My name's Charlie. Dan is a man. I am a girl. I guess that makes him Dan the man. And me the.. oh shut up.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

Anyway, that particular incident was a long time ago. The things I want to share with you started to occur not so long ago. And it's something I don't quite understand. So you'll have to bear with me as I explain this.

I am going to tell you a little story about a little quirk I have noticed that Sam and Freddie do quite often now. It is called the Pause. Are you ready people? 'Cause this is one heck of a journey.

Chapter 2:

Here we go.

**Carly's POV**

Okay people, so last time I told you about Sam and Freddie's… strange friendship. All about how they act and how they think which is often what I don't get. The logic of their dynamic is so twisted and warped and fractured that it shouldn't work. It should never work. But it does. Do you wanna know why? Because it's Sam and Freddie. They make it work.

Friendship for me has always been a steady line on a page, at least that's how I picture it. You know, the line represents the closeness level. Each time you get closer to each other, the line raises. And yeah, there are times in my friendship with Sam that things have not gone so smoothly. Like the Fleck and Dave incident. I don't even want to think about that. These times make the line quiver and curve, so that there are bumps in it. Every friendship has them, those little bumps, but the friendship Sam and I have make those little bumps insignificant in the long line. And obviously, the line is never-ending, for if it were to stop, that's where the friendship stops. And with it goes the half of my life I have spent with Sam as my best friend, and Freddie too. The best half of my life. Oh, look at me! I'm getting all teary.

Sam and Freddie's friendship, on the other hand… Well, that's another story. I always imagined it as a complete circle. Because the friendship they have is repetitive. Especially since I'm with them everyday. They'll make fun of each other, they'll bicker, they'll actually even physically fight sometimes, they'll ignore each other, then they'll get to the part- haven't I gone through this already? Anyway, you know what they're like. And then, near the very top of the circle, there's the part where they let each other know they do actually care about the other, in their weird, cryptic, god-knows-how kind of way. No matter what, they circle never ends, because they keep coming back to each other. Oh my, you probably want to know what started my ramblings, right? Okay, it all started a couple weeks ago when Sam, Freddie and I were rehearsing for iCarly…

_FLASHBACK!_

"Okay guys," I started, "We need to get moving with these ideas 'cause we're running a little behind." Looking up at the pair, I saw Freddie give Sam a scowl, which she returned with a bored expression and a slap round the face. Freddie, his scowl deepening, clutched the now brilliant red side of his face and turned to face me.

"It's all her fault!" he exclaimed, pointing an angry finger towards Sam.

"You wanna lose that finger, Benson?" she threatened. "'Cause I know your not trying to blame me are you?" It wasn't a question; it was a challenge.

"Yes, Puckett, I _am_ blaming you! If you hadn't started beating up that waiter at the Cheesecake Warehouse, we wouldn't be behind!" Freddie's face had turned a shade darker as he shouted at her.

"Well, he shouldn't have taken away my food! You know how mama gets!" Sam hissed at him, her eyes shone daggers as she spoke. If looks could kill…

"He was clearing the table! That was his JOB!" Freddie spat back, his face turning another shade darker. Maybe I should intervene…

"Guys-" My feeble attempt at distracting them was thrown aside when Sam took one menacing step closer to Freddie.

"I was still eating!" she yelled, her eyes fogging over, no doubt thinking about the food. Freddie laughed maniacally and turned yet another shade darker. Surely, that can't be healthy. Is he gonna have an aneurism?

"Your plate was EMPTY" he bellowed.

"Oh, so now you got an answer for everything, do you?" Sam snapped.

They carried on like this for a while until the room was a gurgle of insults mixed with my increasingly impatient attempts at peace. During the process, Sam and Freddie had got so caught up in their argument that they hadn't realised the position they were in.

They were pressed up against each other with no space between their bodies. Freddie, the taller of the two, was staring down angrily at Sam, whose face was tilted upwards with a vicious scowl printed across her features. From afar, they could have been mistaken as lovers, in the build-up for a kiss. Then you get closer and see the murderous expressions on the faces that would send Mr. T running home to his mama. Yeah, it was pretty scary stuff. That's when I lost it.

"ENOUGH!" I screeched, so loud that both of them jumped away from each other, clamping their hands to their ears. "I have HAD it with the fighting!" Sam and Freddie's expressions softened towards me, but then they had to glimpse at each other and bring back the death stares. "How can you hate each other so much?" They look up at me in surprise at the hopelessness that dripped from my voice. "You two have known each other since forever. You are my best friends. How do you think it makes me and everyone else feel when we see you fighting? I hate it! It's a horrible sight." Freddie took a nervous glance at Sam, who was staring at the floor guiltily. She lifted her head to meet his remorseful gaze and they both sharply looked away.

"I can't do this." I whispered, my voice cracking as the tears rolled down my cheek. Sam and Freddie's wide eyes were following the tears flowing down my face and I gave them one last defeated look as I turned on my heel and ran for my room…

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Now I can't tell you what happened between them in the next few hours, because I honestly don't know. But this is where the weird part comes in.

Of course, I couldn't stay mad at them for long, especially when they came and apologized. I could see in their eyes that they truly meant it. That wasn't the weird part. That came the next day when we were setting up the iCarly studio for a new segment.

So as usual, Sam and Freddie were back to bickering, this time about books. I kid you not.

"Oh please, Boogie Bear 3 is not the greatest book of all time." Freddie stated.

"Take that back!" Sam shrieked. Apparently she gets very defensive about Boogie Bear. Here we go.

"It's not even a real book." Freddie snapped, "Its all pictures," Sam's face became indifferent.

"I happen to like the pictures." Sam's voice was quieter now, speaking in more defiant tones.

"That's because you can't read." Freddie muttered under his breath, whilst I sincerely hoped Sam did not hear that.

"_What_ did you say?" She heard. Her fingers curled up into fists and she took a threatening step towards Freddie, whose eyes had snapped up in realisation at what he had said. I breathed a long exasperated sigh and shrunk into my seat, expecting more of the violence ahead. When it didn't come I looked up to what once was a heated argument to find a very solemn-looking Sam and Freddie, who were both looking straight at me. The trace of guilt from the day before flashed in their eyes as they turned back towards each other.

"Pause?" Sam asked quietly, looking up at Freddie with unsure eyes.

"Pause." Freddie nodded in response, his tone oozing finality. Their unsure faces were replaced with casual ones, as if nothing had even happened. Sam made her way over to the fridge.

"Hey, can you get me a Peppi-Cola?" Freddie called over to Sam, who replied with a simply put, "Sure." _I must be dreaming…_ I thought.

"There's only one left." Sam lifted the one can in the directed of Freddie to show him, "You want it?" she added. _I am definitely dreaming…_ Sam doesn't share, especially with Freddie.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just get something from the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie replied, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Sam grabbed hers and made her way over to Freddie.

"I'll come with." She said. "You coming Carls?" It took a few moments to process that she had actually been talking to me.

"N-No. I'm fine." I think. I still wasn't sure if this was real.

"Well, okay then. We'll bring you back something." Sam looked at Freddie for assurance. He smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go Fredifer." She tapped him twice on the shoulder and walked through the open door he was holding open.

"Of course, Princess Puckett." Freddie finished with a chuckle as he followed her out of the door. "Later Carls." He added, and the door swung shut to leave me on my own once again. _What in the HELL just happened…?_

_**A/N: Okay, so hopefully you know what the Pause is now and I hope you enjoyed that. I tried to keep the fight scenes as true to character as possible, so let me know what you think! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers also, every review means a heck of a lot to me.**_

_**THANKSSBYEE! :)**_


	3. A weird new year

_**I wanted to write another chapter of iPause so here I am! Also, thank you so much for your amazing reviews, you're all too kind, and I wanted to answer some reviews so everyone could know too, so here goes:**_

_**hidden-in-the-pictures: I love your name, very original. Thank you for you review and as for your suggestion of seeing what goes on behind closed doors, it's like you read my mind! I originally planned to do a sequel to this after I had completed this fanfic called "iPause: The Flipside" just to show what went on in those conversations that Carly missed. Thanks again for you review! :)**_

_**SeddieThunder: Thank you for your comment! I really appreciate the feedback. And you're right, I had to make the fighting more like the season 1 fights, I felt that Sam and Freddie really needed to get in peoples faces with their arguments, otherwise there probably would be no reason for them to 'Pause' themselves. And I would have no story. I'm glad you like my story and thank you once again for your review! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything awesome to say so… NO.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Hey, can you get me a Peppi-Cola?" Freddie called over to Sam, who replied with a simply put, "Sure." _I must be dreaming…_ I thought.

"There's only one left." Sam lifted the one can in the directed of Freddie to show him, "You want it?" she added. _I am definitely dreaming…_ Sam doesn't share, especially with Freddie.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll just get something from the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie replied, grabbing his coat and heading for the door. Sam grabbed hers and made her way over to Freddie.

"I'll come with." She said. "You coming Carls?" It took a few moments to process that she had actually been talking to me.

"N-No. I'm fine." I think. I still wasn't sure if this was real.

"Well, okay then. We'll bring you back something." Sam looked at Freddie for assurance. He smiled at her and nodded. "Let's go Fredifer." She tapped him twice on the shoulder and walked through the open door he was holding open.

"Of course, Princess Puckett." Freddie finished with a chuckle as he followed her out of the door. "Later Carls." He added, and the door swung shut to leave me on my own once again. _What in the HELL just happened…?_

Chapter 3:

A Weird New Year.

**Carly's POV**

Where did we leave it? Oh yes, I remember now, I was having a minor mental lapse after seeing Sam and Freddie's first Pause. It left me very confused. I mean, all I could figure out was the literal things that happened. Like the fact that they were fighting, again. I sighed at their predictable ways. They looked at me, then each other, then at me, then each other once more before reciting the word "Pause" and acting like nothing ever happened. All this information was being processed in my brain but all I could work out was a great big bowl of nothing. I mean, how did that just happen? I couldn't understand how two people, especially the two people in question, could go from wanting to rip the others face off one minute, to acting like the best friends I know they are and _sharing_ things! It doesn't make any sense at all, and don't try to make sense out of it either. It doesn't work, believe me, I've tried. Anyway, how about I tell you about the next Pausing experience I just so happened to witness?

_FLASHBACK!_

It was about a month after my first encounter of the Pause. It was also December… the thirty-first. I was so excited! Last year I was in Yakima for New Year's visiting my granddad, so I didn't get to see Sam and Freddie at all. I missed them so much over the holiday that I can honestly say that I don't know what I would do without them. Anyway, we were all together this year and I was determined to make it a-maze-ing! We were spending the night in the iCarly studio and Spencer would be joining us for the big event. He said something about wanting to make a little family for Steven or whatever.

So while I was busy decorating the studio to look festive, I sent Freddie to got get the snacks for the night and I was going to ask Sam to help me with the decorating when the inevitable happened.

"No way, Shay!" Was Sam's lovely answer to my request for help. "There is no way I'm… _decorating._" She whispered the last word with pure disgust. She seemed shocked at the mere thought of it.

"Why not?" I pleaded, knowing that I will get nowhere with this. Sam rolled her eyes and turned her back on me to flop down on the couch.

"Because decorating is for prisses." She explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Well, to Sam it probably was.

"Well you have to do something." I continued. There was no way I was going to let her do absolutely nothing. Again. She sighed a long, drawn out breath of boredom and threw her head back. I smiled and shook my head at my lazy best friend.

"Come on." I walked over to her relaxed form and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up off the couch and trailing her behind me towards the studio. Sam, being Sam, still had her head thrown back in despair and was dragging her heals behind me, huffing and puffing every once in a while. I actually thought I might be able to get her to help me until-

"WAIT!" Sam's body went rigid and froze in place, making me almost fall down the stairs in the process. I turned my head to see her glaring at the front door, which held I slightly shocked and frozen Freddie, still holding the door handle on his way out.

"Where does he think _he's_ going?" Sam questioned incredulously, pointing an angry finger in Freddie's direction and whirling her head round to face me. I didn't want to give too much away. If Sam knew Freddie was getting the food, she would scream and kick until she was the one who got to handle the food. And trust me, giving Sam money to buy food for everyone is never a good idea.

"He's helping set up for tonight. Unlike _some _people." I answered. _Please stop there, please stop there, please stop there, please stop the-_

"How?" she demanded, her face lit up with inquiry. Of course, Freddie uses his impeccable (note the sarcasm) timing to inform Sam of his actions.

"I'm getting the food for tonight." Oh Freddie. Naïve little Freddie.

"WHAT?" Sam exploded, jumping off the stairs and taking a few strides towards Freddie before turning back to me. "How come I can't do that?" I may be wrong, but I think she is actually offended. _Oh no, I gotta explain myself…_

"W-Well, it's just… it's just that Freddie's good with… money and stuff, so I sent him… instead." Well, Carly I think you've outdone yourself on that little performance there. She _totally_ believes you. _I'm doomed._

"What she means is that if you had the money, you'd spend it all on fatcakes." Freddie translated, looking thoroughly bored.

"For your information, Fredweird, everyone loves fatcakes." Sam snapped at him, taking a small step towards him. _Not again…_

"Sure, but with you around they probably wouldn't even make it through the front door." No Freddie, don't wind her up.

"That's just stupid." Sam remarked, flicking her long blond curls out of her eyes.

"Me, stupid?" Freddie countered, taking another step towards Sam so that they were all up in each others faces again. _Woah. Déjà vu… _

"Yeah, you're face is stupid." Sam said simply, crossing her arms. They were now so close that Sam's folded arms were in contact with Freddie's chest.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You just don't understand. 'Cause you're stupid."

I groaned quietly and sat on the stairs, waiting for them to fizzle out. Freddie was about to say something back when he saw me on the stairs with my head in my hands. I saw him nudge Sam with his elbow and nod over to me. Sam turned and her scowl softened and disappeared before she turned back towards Freddie.

"Pause?" she mumbled quietly. Freddie didn't say anything this time, only nodding in agreement before stepping in front of Sam to address me.

"Tell you what, why don't I take Sam with me and then everyone's happy?" he suggested. I was a good idea. Sam wouldn't make a fuss and Freddie would keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't go overboard. There was only one flaw in his plan.

"Who's going to help me decorate? I can't do it all by myself." I wondered. Freddie frowned and thought about it, but apparently Sam already had the answer.

"SPENCER!" she howled, so loud that Freddie jumped about three feet in the air and I almost feel off my step. Spencer came running out of his room carrying a large roll of duck tape to use as a weapon. What's he going to do with that, tape the intruder away?

"What?" he asked, when he saw no immediate danger and lowering his battle tape.

"You're helping Carly decorate." Sam stated, no hesitation in her voice, only authority. Spencer was right not to question and just nodded whilst making his way to the studio.

"Okay Fredifer," She said, turning back to Freddie. "Let's get some food! Bye Carls." She added and walked out the door. Freddie laughed at her and followed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she doesn't get in trouble." And with that, he swung the door shut and left me wondering once more. _What in the HELL just happened?_

**Later that night – 10 seconds to midnight**

We were all in the iCarly studio, counting down the seconds until New Year when Sam walked over to Freddie. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with a blank face. It creeped him out to say the least, and he had a very confused look on his face.

5, 4, 3…

Sam's face switched from blank into and evil smile, which Freddie knew too well. His eyes widened and he took a step back, only to find that Sam had stepped with him.

2, 1…

Sam raised her hand and slapped Freddie across the face. Not hard, she didn't want to actually hurt him; I could see that by the way she held herself. But enough to shock him. Freddie was frowning.

"What was that for?" he cried, the look of shock still lingering in his features. Sam smiled.

"I just slapped you into the next decade!" she replied excitedly, then returned to my side whilst doing a happy dance.

Freddie looked at her like she was insane, shook his head and flopped down onto his beanbag. Sam was still doing her happy dance, but when I looked back to Freddie, I saw him smiling an amused smile at Sam. _My friends are weird…_

_**Soooo there it is! New chapter, hope you guys like it. I'd love to hear what you guys think so REVIEW! And thank you to all those that have reviewed, alerted and favourited. You're all stars!**_

_**-Charlie :)**_


	4. The girl behind the frosted glass

_**Helloooooo! I'm back again! It feels like I haven't updated in forever but oh well. I'm here now :) So, thank you so so so so much for reviewing and for all your kind words, you truly are amazing! For the last chapter, I got 20 REVIEWS! That's like, my all time record for reviews on one chapter alone. So thank you for taking the time and making me feel proud of my work. Some writers are like 'I don't care what they say, its my work' which is a good state of mind to be in, but I love hearing what you guys think and it makes me feel really special when I get such fantastic reviews sooo, yeah :). Anyway, imma' be putting up a poll on my profile. The poll is basically asking you guys, as readers, to tell me which story you like to most out of 'Something Weird' (my other fanfic) and 'iPause.' Please be honest, because I have a bad habit of being indecisive and I can never choose which story to update. So, I'm going to let you choose for me! I know, I'm lazy. But if you guys could read 'Something Weird' and let me know, it would be much appreciated.**_

_**Disclaimer: Surely the word 'disclaimer' is enough? I dis-claim this? No? Okay.**_

_**(This chapter was inspired by my history teacher. Yeah, 'cause I'm cool like that :))**_

**Previously on iPause:**

We were all in the iCarly studio, counting down the seconds until New Year when Sam walked over to Freddie. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with a blank face. It creeped him out to say the least, and he had a very confused look on his face.

5, 4, 3…

Sam's face switched from blank into and evil smile, which Freddie knew too well. His eyes widened and he took a step back, only to find that Sam had stepped with him.

2, 1…

Sam raised her hand and slapped Freddie across the face. Not hard, she didn't want to actually hurt him; I could see that by the way she held herself. But enough to shock him. Freddie was frowning.

"What was that for?" he cried, the look of shock still lingering in his features. Sam smiled.

"I just slapped you into the next decade!" she replied excitedly, then returned to my side whilst doing a happy dance.

Freddie looked at her like she was insane, shook his head and flopped down onto his beanbag. Sam was still doing her happy dance, but when I looked back to Freddie, I saw him smiling an amused smile at Sam. _My friends are weird…_

Chapter 4:

The girl behind the frosted glass.

**Carly's POV**

You all know how it feels to have the flu, right? Well, if you don't then well done, you are the luckiest human alive. Anyway, it sucks. I'm bringing this up because I recently got over the worst case of flu I have ever had. Ever. Spencer couldn't look after me because he had a really big showcase at some art gallery and he would be away all day. He tried to stay at home, believe me, he tried. But I simply refused to let him take care of me and waste such an amazing opportunity like that. Spencer tried to scare me into letting him stay by casually throwing in that he'll just ask Mrs. Benson to look after me. _Oh_ _hell no… _I have to hand it to him, it was a valiant effort, I almost cracked. That's when Sam walked in. She smiled at Spencer as she passed him and let herself fall down on the couch beside me.

"Hey, people. What goes on?" she sang cheerfully. _Someone's in a good mood. _

"Oh, nothing. Just.. nothing." I replied, hoping she couldn't hear the same disgusting voice that I just did.

"Woah Carls, what up with your voice?" She heard. I rolled my eyes at her lack of grammar and sighed, hiccupping a few times in between.

"Relax, it's just the flu. I'll be fin-" I started to explain the situation, but Sam stood up to face Spencer and held her left and up to silence me.

"Spence, go do what you gotta do, I got this." She stated, an eerily casual expression still planted on her face. Spencer made a face, as if to say 'Are you sure?' Sam only nodded and gestured from him to leave, which he did happily, a huge grin on his face. "Hope you feel better Carls! Love ya!" Were his last fleeting words as he almost skipped out the door. Thoroughly confused, I turned my attention to Sam, who was now adjusting the pillow behind me.

"What's going on?" I asked. It was all too unusual. It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm taking care of you, stupid," she smiled, completely masking the fact that she just called me stupid. How does she do that? I must've had some weird expression on my face because Sam rolled her eyes again. I swear she gets more like Freddie everyday. Oh God, I hope she never finds out I thought that.

"Listen," she stated matter-of-factly, "You're my best friend and you're sick. That makes it my job to look after you." She finished kindly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" I'm not sure if I was actually joking. Sam chuckled a bit and sighed.

"Silly Carly. Now shut up and lay down! You need rest." There she is.

"But you can't take of me all by yourself!" I protested. Somehow, I didn't think I was going to win.

"Carly, relax! The nub will help me, we got paired up in history class for a project so when we've helped you and you're asleep we'll stay downstairs and work on that. That way we'll both be here if you need us." Wow. She's really thought this through. Wait, wait, wait, wait. Sam? Doing homework? _Is this opposite day? Ugh, I must really be ill… _I thought.

Freddie came over just like Sam said and gave me some medicine. Sam tried to say that she would've been fine taking care of me by herself but she couldn't work out all the different medicines and, thankfully, I'm one of the few people she _doesn't_ want to poison. Apparently, the jury's still out on Freddie. He didn't care though. Not even when Sam said that Freddie's knowledge of health may be the only useful thing that has come out of his mom being a total nutcase. I actually think he took it as a compliment. I will never understand those two. After about an hour of my two best friends fussing over me, I gave in and said I was tired so that they could have a break. Freddie shut the curtains and joined Sam in the doorway.

"If you need anything, we're just downstairs, okay?" Freddie asked. I nodded. He looked to Sam to hear what her last words would be, only to find her eyes narrowed in my direction.

"Carly." She breathed quietly. "Don't even _think_ about doing anything for yourself. I know you. You'll make yourself even more ill if you don't rest okay? You're no burden on us." She finished, the threatening tone in her voice trailing of towards the ended of her miniature lecture. I nodded, wide-eyed, as she smiled and dragged Freddie out by the scruff of his collar leaving me alone in my room. I can't even remember falling asleep but I did because when I woke up, an hour had already passed. And, surprisingly enough, it wasn't the sound of Sam and Freddie arguing that woke me up. 'Cause there was none. _Now I'm kinda scared…_

I couldn't sleep and I needed to pee, so I hopped out of bed (more like fell out) and made my way to the bathroom. You really don't need the details, but on my way back I heard Sam and Freddie talking. Like an actual conversation instead of a screaming match. It was… intriguing to say the least. So I crept down a couple stairs and hid my body behind a blanket to watch their little talk.

They were both sitting on the couch staring at the TV. It was blank. Can you guess how confused I was?

"Do we have to watch it?" Sam moaned, pouting and throwing her head back as if breathing was an effort. Freddie got up and put a DVD in the system and fiddled with some buttons.

"Yes, we do have to watch it," Freddie replied, his back still facing Sam. "It's for our assignment." He grabbed his drink and fell onto the couch next to Sam, who momentarily shoved her head into a pillow.

"What's it about anyway?" Sam wondered. Not that she actually cared, anyone could see that a mile off by the bored expression set in her features.

"The holocaust." Freddie replied simply. Sam's head snapped up, her expression somewhat fearful.

"The what?" she asked quickly, the words snapping out of her. Freddie looked at her funny, studying her expression with concern.

"The holocaust. Sam, are you okay? I mean we ca-"

"Just play the darn movie, Fredifer." That was the end of that discussion.

About halfway through the movie (I was going to go back to bed, but I was engrossed in the movie. I happen to like history. Don't judge me!) Freddie went to offer Sam some of his food, as she would probably have taken it already, and saw her face.

"Sam? Are you crying?" he asked incredulously. Sam sniffed suddenly and turned her head towards Freddie.

"No, you doof!" she snapped, a lone tear escaping the confines of her eyes. She covered her face in her hair. Freddie scooted closer to Sam and gently pulled back the curtain of hair she had tried to hide behind.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, no curiosity in his voice. Just pure, one-hundred percent, legit concern.

"I said nothing is wrong, now butt out!" Sam moved away only to find herself being followed by Freddie.

"Sam, come on-"

"Just leave me alone, dork!"

"No, Sam I won-"

"Pause!" Sam shouted, her hands flying to her sides and her eyes clamped shut. Freddie stopped short. He stared at her frozen form in silence or a few minutes before taking a step closer and placing his hands on both her shoulders. He spoke quietly.

"No, Sam. We are not pausing this. You know what we should pause?" Sam peeked through the slits of her eyes. "This," Freddie said, gesturing towards the both of them. "This frenemy crap. Please just let me be your best friend for five minutes." Sam stared at him wide-eyed, before straightening to her full height. She took a deep breath.

"When I was little," she started, shrinking again under the intense stare Freddie was giving her. "before I met you and Carly, there was the little girl called Melissa. She and I used to be best friends. She was Jewish. She lived with her grandmother because her parents died in a car crash not long after she was born so she could never remember them. She didn't have any other relatives either. Every single person in her family was killed in the holocaust. So it was just her and her grandmother." Sam looked down at her hands, which were now fiddling with the hem of her shirt, before continuing. "Her grandmother never married, so she was alone too. Every year, I remember Melissa being sad for about a week sometime in January. I could never understand why, and I didn't want to ask in case she didn't want to talk about it." Sam sighed again. "One day, Melissa asked me to come with her to a remembrance service. So I did. It was just her, me and her grandmother. I didn't know much about what was going on at the time. All I saw was the grandmother's face. Her eyes were stone cold, her lips turned down and the tears. Dozens and dozens of tears flooding from her crystal eyes, never-ending." Sam sniffed hard and tightened her grip on her shirt. Freddie watched in awe. "I swear to God, her face still haunts me. So lifeless and… empty. And all I could think about was why? Why had so many people committed so much evil? It's not fair." Sam's voice broke as the tears escaped once more and she tightened the grip on her shirt further so that her knuckles were turning white. "It's not fair." She repeated, now mutilating the heck out of her shirt and she burst into uncontrollable tears. Freddie grabbed hold of her hands and threw them around his neck, pulling into a hug. She actually let him too…

They stood like that for at least five minutes, with Freddie stroking Sam's hair until Sam sniffed once more and pulled away. She was embarrassed. Definitely.

"Why did this bother you so much?" Freddie asked quietly, pushing back the hair off Sam's tear soaked face.

"I just kept thinking… what if it were Carly? Or Spencer? Or… you?" Sam questioned. "I think I'd rather die than live without you guys." She bowed her head in despair. Freddie lifted her face level to his with his hands. He stared her straight in the face.

"Sam. Listen to me. We are not going _anywhere_. Not Carly, not Spencer, not me. Okay?" Sam nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"If you _ever_ speak of this, I will permanently injure you." Sam threatened. Freddie just smiled.

"I would expect nothing less, Puckett." He gave her a final squeeze and they returned to their positions on the couch, side by side. Sam smiled at Freddie and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Dork." She mumbled. Freddie tried to scowl at her and failed, ending up in creases of laughter with Sam bursting into hysterics right after him. I stared helplessly at my two best friends, which leads me to my original question. _What in the HELL just happened…? _

_**A/N: And there you have it! MY longest chapter everrrr! I hope you guys liked it. They may seem OOC here guys but I just had to write it. Please don't kill me? REVIEW, I love to her what you think. And check out that poll on my profile. Much appreciated :)**_ _**Here are my wonderful reviewers for chapter 3!**_

**icecoffee18**

**Virgoleo23**

**Omnistar**

**SeddieThunder**

**Pixaria**

**SeddiexTwilight**

**adore-this**

**justjb**

**deviocity**

**Ang**

**BetterThanGold**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**hidden-in-the-pictures**

**fireflies321**

**Geekquality**

**anmapamo**

**mizkntuhke**

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**California702**

_**Love you guys! Peace :)**_


	5. And so it continues

_**Hey guys! So, I need to apologize for the LACK OF UPDATING! I don't know what's wrong with me but I just couldn't seem to find the time. However, I am back and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. But first, I have something I need to say.**_

_**To Pixaria: Thank you for your review! But I wanted to say that you shouldn't feel bad for what happened all those years ago (in regards to my last chapter). None of that was your fault, even if you are German/Polish. The same goes to any Germans who feel that they are somewhat to blame just for being German. And as for those people who make fun of this situation, they are horrible people. Stuff like this isn't funny. I just thought I'd write about it to express some of Sam's emotions and show that she has feelings too. So, thanks for your review and I hope you like this next chapter :)**_

_**24 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you soooo much, you guys. Anyways, let's finally get on with the Seddie.**_

_**Disclaimer: Really? Still? Maybe I sould walk around with a post-it note on my forehead saying 'I do NOT own iCarly.'**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Why did this bother you so much?" Freddie asked quietly, pushing back the hair off Sam's tear soaked face.

"I just kept thinking… what if it were Carly? Or Spencer? Or… you?" Sam questioned. "I think I'd rather die than live without you guys." She bowed her head in despair. Freddie lifted her face level to his with his hands. He stared her straight in the face.

"Sam. Listen to me. We are not going _anywhere_. Not Carly, not Spencer, not me. Okay?" Sam nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"If you _ever_ speak of this, I will permanently injure you." Sam threatened. Freddie just smiled.

"I would expect nothing less, Puckett." He gave her a final squeeze and they returned to their positions on the couch, side by side. Sam smiled at Freddie and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Dork." She mumbled. Freddie tried to scowl at her and failed, ending up in creases of laughter with Sam bursting into hysterics right after him. I stared helplessly at my two best friends, which leads me to my original question. _What in the HELL just happened…?_

Chapter 5:

And so it continues…

**Carly's POV**

So, I finally got over my flu! That was definitely a plus. Only now, Sam has the flu. I know! I felt so bad for giving it to her when she was only trying to help me. But then I started wondering why Freddie hadn't got ill aswell. After all, he was looking after me too, but Sam said something about his mom being a freak and spraying him so that anything that comes near him dies within a three foot radius. I giggled, I couldn't help it. But I was also slightly impressed that Sam listened enough in math to know what a radius was.

Anyway, Sam slept over the night before (as per usual) and woke up looking a mess. I'm not even trying to be mean, she looked like she'd been ran over. Twice. With a lawnmower. Yikes. Well, Sam wasn't happy. Apparently her whole day was ruined because now she couldn't go to the arcade and buy (with Freddie's money, by the way) the new two foot long hotdogs. But I managed to wrestle her down and into bed so she could rest. I was quite surprised that I was able to take her but then she was weak so I probably had the advantage.

Now, not many people know this, I think only me and Spencer do, but when Sam's ill, she loves (and I mean LOVES) being taken care of and being pampered. She may seem all 'I don't need anyone, I can take care of myself' any other time, but when she's not feeling great, she likes nothing better then the feeling of people are taking care of her. I think it's because her mom never used to really take care of her when she was younger and just left her to her own devices. It's sad, really. But then Mrs. Puckett was going through a rough patch back then and is doing a lot better now. She called Sam this morning just to say good morning. Sweet, huh? I guess they're getting on a lot better now. The smile on Sam's face after she'd said goodbye to her mom this morning was so cute I almost cried. Then she told me to, and I quote, "Stop being a priss and go make me a sammich!" Lovely.

Later on, after making said 'sammich' and watching in disgust as Sam violently shoved the thing down her throat (that's what she calls eating), Freddie walked in to find Sam sprawled out on the couch buried under a heap of pillows and blankets.

"What goes on?" he started to say, before I hurriedly shushed him.

"Shhhhh! Sam's sleeping." I whisper-yelled as I pointed to the motionless heap on the couch. Freddie's eyes followed the direction of my finger and settled on the couch before they widened and flashed back to me.

"That's Sam?" he asked incredulously. And loudly. I cringed as Sam stirred and the top of her head poked out from underneath the pile of blankets. She was still half asleep when she blinked a few times and looked around the room. But her eyes shot open when she saw Freddie standing by the door looking at her. Then she turned to me.

"Who invited the nub?" she said before burying herself back in her cocoon and no doubt falling asleep seconds after. I rolled my eyes and smiled, going back to pouring myself a drink. Freddie was still confused about what he just saw. He didn't say anything, but looked at me inquisitively as he made his way to the computer on the counter to check the iCarly site.

"She's ill," I explained. "She caught my flu so now I'm taking care of her." Freddie frowned.

"But I didn't get ill." He said, still frowning.

"Oh yeah, Sam said that's because your mom's a freak and sprays you so that anything that comes within a three foot radius of you dies." I said simply. Freddie's eyes narrowed and then widened.

"She said radius?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I must be immune to whatever it is you had then." Freddie concluded. "Hey, I guess that kinda makes me like Superman!" he said with a smile.

"More like Super_nub_." Said a muffled voice. Sam. Freddie rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at the bundle on the couch. Sam didn't respond so she must fell asleep again. Freddie chuckled and shook his head amusedly (_**A/N: Is that a word? I'm making it a word, okay? Okay.**_).

"Well," Freddie got up from his seat and logged off, "Nothing knew on the site and I gotta go. Talk to you later." He turned and smiled at the couch as he passed it before leaving us alone again.

Sam slept like that for another two hours before she started talking in her sleep. That's when you know she's really dreaming, because she starts talking. It's quite amusing actually. Mostly she was saying stuff like "ribs" and "bacon" and whatever meat product you could name. But after a while she stopped. I walked over and pushed away a few blankets so I could see her face. She was smiling. I was just about to put the covers back when she started talking again.

"…stupid Freddie." She mumbled, and then giggled quietly in her sleep. I thought she was probably dreaming about her next prank until she said something else.

"…I… love you… nub." _Oh my God…_

_**A/N: Mahaa! And there you have it. It's a bit short but it's crucial to the story and I hope you enjoyed it; it was definitely fun to write. Tell me what you thought and REVIEW! You guys are amazingly kind and I love hearing all your feedback! Here are my lovely reviewers from the last chapter!**_

**Geekquality**

**Omnistar**

**Marria**

**anmapamo**

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**California702**

**Mizkntuhke**

**BetterThanGold**

**McLovingIt**

**Josephine Dark**

**deviocity**

**SeddieThunder**

**icecoffee18**

**AussieHill**

**Pixaria**

**OhitzCariOMG**

**justjb**

**ober22**

**SeddiexTwilight**

**adore-this**

**Ang**

**icarlyfreak**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**Jason Dickey**

_**Love you guys! Peace :)**_


	6. Opposite day

_**Back again! So soon I know, I'm getting better. You guys have been so amazing and your reviews are just too awesome that they inspired me to write another chapter and real quick too. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. At the moment, the number of reviews stands at 83! So I'm challenging myself to write an awesome chapter that will make you want to review even more to get me up to 100. What do you say guys, help me out? Okay. It's go time!**_

_**Disclaimer: Rawr. Me no own iCarly. :(**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Well," Freddie got up from his seat and logged off, "Nothing knew on the site and I gotta go. Talk to you later." He turned and smiled at the couch as he passed it before leaving us alone again.

Sam slept like that for another two hours before she started talking in her sleep. That's when you know she's really dreaming, because she starts talking. It's quite amusing actually. Mostly she was saying stuff like "ribs" and "bacon" and whatever meat product you could name. But after a while she stopped. I walked over and pushed away a few blankets so I could see her face. She was smiling. I was just about to put the covers back when she started talking again.

"…stupid Freddie." She mumbled, and then giggled quietly in her sleep. I thought she was probably dreaming about her next prank until she said something else.

"…I… love you… nub." _Oh my God…_

Chapter 6:

Opposite day.

**Carly's POV**

… _Oh my God!_ I couldn't think! I was frozen in shock on the couch just gawking at nothing! I'd turned comatose. I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly. I was sure she just said that she _loved_ Freddie! I know she was asleep at the time but you can't lie in your sleep, right? I can't believe she didn't tell me! We all agreed no more secrets. Unless… unless she doesn't know herself. I mean that can sometimes happen, can't it? You know, you like someone but you don't know you like them yet or you're just in denial, which is very likely, almost certain, in Sam's case. I mean, she's tormented Freddie for years, called him names, beat him down, of course she's not going to want to admit that she likes him! Not even to herself. But they have been getting so much closer lately; I don't know why I didn't see this before. They were just Sam and Freddie, my two bickering, amazing best friends. Now they're Sam: popular tomboy who now apparently loves a 'nerd,' and Freddie: who only God knows what's going on in that boys head. This was all too much for me to handle as I sat there still frozen in my position on the couch, these thoughts running through my mind as I began to hyperventilate.

My panicked form woke Sam up from her now dreamless sleep and her eyes filled with concern as she saw me sitting beside her, in almost foetal position (I can't help it, I just freaked out! Don't ask why…).

"Carls, what's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and pushing away her blankets so she could see me better. What was I supposed to say? ('Well, Spencer killed his latest goldfish, I got an A minus on my last French test and you love Freddie. Oh and did I mention that YOU LOVE FREDDIE?' …somehow I didn't think that would go over so well.)

"E-er… I-er…" _Think Carly, think! _"I thought I saw a rat!" _That'll do it. _" Um.. yeah. A rat." I laughed nervously as Sam frowned and looked around at the floor. I had to get out of there before I exploded. "You know me. Carly the priss, right?" I tried to joke with her, the frown deepening on her face. "I'm gonna go upstairs… check the rat's not in the studio and whatnot." I backed away slowly from the couch and shot up the wooden staircase, running straight into my room and locking the door. I pressed my back against the frame and slid down to the floor, exhausted. The shock of finding out about all of it had somewhat died now, and I was left with my thoughts from earlier only now I was able to think more clearly. Okay, so Sam _likes_ Freddie, only she doesn't know it yet or she's in denial _or_ she knows but is too ashamed to admit it. And Freddie… I was really stumped on tha-

_Is someone humming? I hear a humming. Weird. _I tried to resume my thought processes but I was interrupted yet again by the same strange humming noise. I listened closely, now irritated by the fact that I couldn't even finish thinking. The sound was coming from the huge monitor on my wall that Spencer got me when he fixed my room. I walked over to the screen to find that the sound did indeed get louder as I got closer. When I looked, there was a video chat minimized in the corner of the screen. I remained silent as I clicked on it, causing the video to fill my screen with the corner of… Freddie's room. _Why on earth…? Oh wait._ I remembered that Freddie had tried to set up a link to all of our bedrooms via video so that we didn't have to go anywhere if we needed to talk. Which I kind of thought was a bit pointless due to the fact that they're always at my apartment anyway. I never said anything though, it's best to just let Freddie do what he wants when it comes down to technology. He got it working until Sam's wild cat Frothy jumped on the camera at her end and broke it. We must've forgot to and the link.

I was about to call out to Freddie until I realised what he was doing. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a photo album in his lap, flicking through the pages. From the angle that the camera was set, I could just about see the different pictures as he turned the pages. They were of all of us: me, Freddie, Sam, Spencer and even Gibby. There was one of Sam and I painting a very shirtless Gibby, Freddie laughed at that one. And there was one of me, Sam and Freddie in the park. Spencer had made us get in the picture because he wanted to 'capture the moment.' Freddie was in the middle of Sam and me, with his arms thrown across both of our shoulders. Sam had one of her arms wrapped around his back, as did I, but her other hand was entwined with his near her shoulder. _Huh._ Freddie was leaning into Sam, his cheek resting on the top of her head as he pulled her closer. _I never noticed that before…_ I didn't have time to think about it anymore because Freddie had already turned the page onto a more memorable picture. It was a photo of Sam sleeping upside-down in my room. That had to be one of the most awkward positions to sleep in ever, but Sam seemed totally comfortable. Freddie laughed out loud and shook his head amusedly (_**A/N: Oooh, there it is again!**_).

"…Weirdo." He said quietly as he smiled at her fondly. He had a weird yet kind of familiar look in his eyes that I couldn't place. I was sure I'd seen it before, but this time it was more intense or… something. _Wait a minute…_ I knew where I'd seen that look before. I'd seen it hundreds of times, only, the times I'd seen it seemed bland compared to now. Freddie _likes_ Sam! _What is this, opposite day…?_

_**A/N: Okay, and there you have it! It's kind of short but oh well. It may seem like it happened a bit fast aswell like 'INFORMATION OVERLOAD!' but I wanted to write it and I really don't like to put filler chapters in so that's what I came up with. I hope you liked it and REVIEW! What would you like to see Carly do next? I wonder if this chapter will get me up to a hundred reviews? They all mean so much to me and knowing that you like my story just makes me so happy. And thank you to my lovely reviewers from the last chapter:**_

**Geekquality**

**MyRealNameIsHiding**

**Mikayla12388**

**Virgoleo23 (hehe, your review made me giggle)**

**me is awesome11**

**adore-this**

**Omnistar**

**Bella McManus**

**California702**

**proud ravenclaw (I LOVED your review! Thank you soooo much)**

**Pixaria (you are special :D )**

**Player Zero**

**ober22**

**Marria**

_**You guys are awesome! Peace :)**_


	7. Protection

_**Hi guys! Okay, you guys are seriously the most awesome reader EVER! You all got me up to 106 reviews for only six chapters! You have no idea how flattered I am that you all like my story enough to review. :) Sorry, I had to get the silly, high-pitched girly voice out of me. Also, my other fanfic 'Something Weird' is one review away from a hundred AND it got put into the iBest of Seddie Community by veeheart914 and I don't know how those work or anything but thank you so so so much! Anyway, on more important matters… iOMG! Two days to go! Well, three for me because I'm in London and I have to stream at 5AM on Sunday morning :( Which I might not even be able to do anyway! Time zones frustrate me. So, in the last couple of chapters, Carly has found out that the Seddie lurrrve has arrived. Yay for realisations! What to do now…? :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a girl who dreamt of owning iCarly… Doesn't mean she did.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

I was about to call out to Freddie until I realised what he was doing. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed with a photo album in his lap, flicking through the pages. From the angle that the camera was set, I could just about see the different pictures as he turned the pages. They were of all of us: me, Freddie, Sam, Spencer and even Gibby. There was one of Sam and I painting a very shirtless Gibby, Freddie laughed at that one. And there was one of me, Sam and Freddie in the park. Spencer had made us get in the picture because he wanted to 'capture the moment.' Freddie was in the middle of Sam and me, with his arms thrown across both of our shoulders. Sam had one of her arms wrapped around his back, as did I, but her other hand was entwined with his near her shoulder. _Huh._ Freddie was leaning into Sam, his cheek resting on the top of her head as he pulled her closer. _I never noticed that before…_ I didn't have time to think about it anymore because Freddie had already turned the page onto a more memorable picture. It was a photo of Sam sleeping upside-down in my room. That had to be one of the most awkward positions to sleep in ever, but Sam seemed totally comfortable. Freddie laughed out loud and shook his head amusedly.

"…Weirdo." He said quietly as he smiled at her fondly. He had a weird yet kind of familiar look in his eyes that I couldn't place. I was sure I'd seen it before, but this time it was more intense or… something. _Wait a minute…_ I knew where I'd seen that look before. I'd seen it hundreds of times, only, the times I'd seen it seemed bland compared to now. Freddie _likes_ Sam! _What is this, opposite day…?_

Chapter 7:

Protection.

**Carly's POV**

Where did we leave it? Ah, yes, I remember now. I was freaking out over finding out that Sam and Freddie LIKE each other! I couldn't believe that I didn't see that coming. Looking back, it now seems pretty obvious, but I didn't want to dwell on it for fear of making my head explode. I didn't want to put Spencer through the torture of having the scrape the Carly off of the walls. Anyway, after finally calming down from that I decided that I'd let things play out naturally for a bit, seen as Sam and Freddie had got a LOT closer without my help recently, I thought maybe time would do some justice. If not, and both of them are too stubborn or just plain blind and it's making them miserable, then I will intervene. I will NOT stand by and let my best friends be all depressed when they could be so much happier with each other. So it was back to school the next morning. Sam is really fast at getting over illnesses; it's quite amazing to watch. I mean, I was ill for about four days and I was still sniffling a bit after that. But Sam had that flu gone and out of the window in a day. Her immune system must be awesome. Well, Sam was eating her 'morning ham' by our lockers as I was emptying my books for the day into mine when Freddie came up from behind Sam.

"Hola chicas." He greeted smiling at both Sam and I. _Hmmm… He's not usually this happy._ Don't get me wrong, Freddie isn't all grumpy in the mornings but that day he sounded genuinely happy. _Huh._

"Hey Freddie."

"Sup nub."

Freddie smirked and looked playfully at Sam. She saw his expression and frowned, completely confusion. She even stopped eating! Then her expression changed to the annoyed yet bored expression that she so gracefully wears.

"Why are you looking at me all weird like that, Sir Dorkalot?" Sam questioned, her eyebrows lifting up in curiosity. Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"You forgot." He replied smugly, nudging Sam's arm with his own, clearly having fun at Sam's lapse in memory.

"Forgot what?" Sam snapped, annoyed that she couldn't think of any reason why she had to remember… well, anything. Freddie changed his expression from smug into false innocence.

"Oh, nothing." He sang, in a higher voice than his own whilst rocking back and forward on his heels. Sam took one last bite of the ham she was eating and threw the rest in her locker. Then she turned and punched Freddie in the arm. She looked bewildered when Freddie didn't even flinch.

"Dude, just tell me." She gave up, although her eyes seemed to keep wandering away from his face and down to his bicep. She did this a few times before she caught herself and flashed her eyes back to his face in a furious attempt to concentrate. _Aww. Sam thinks Freddie's hot._ Freddie rolled his eyes and the playful look vanished to be replaced with his normal smile.

"Our history assignment." He explained. "The presentation is today." Sam's eyes widened in horror as she came to the realisation.

"Aw, man! I forgot." She whined. Freddie scoffed.

"Yeah, no chiz." He said, but quickly shut up after receiving a death glare from Sam.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, frustrated at herself.

"First period. Like now." Freddie replied, the school bell sounding in the middle of his answer. Sam sighed heavily and threw her head back.

"Come on, nub," she said as she grabbed the front of Freddie's shirt and dragged him off behind her. "Let's get this over with. Later Carls."

Freddie turned his head and waved at me whilst trying not to fall over Sam as she dragged him away with her. I laughed to myself and closed my locker, heading for Calculus. On my way, I heard some noise coming from down the hallway that I needed to pass through. When I rounded the corner, I saw Tommy Beckford and his friends in a group in the middle of the hall. His friends were harmless, but Tommy is known for being a bit of a trouble-maker, so I tried to keep my head down, walking fast and as far away as possible. All almost got away when Tommy called out my name.

"Yo, Shay!" he called out. I stopped and turned to face him, a mask of politeness on my face. He smiled widely at me. I have to admit, he was pretty good-looking, but I wasn't really interested. "Do you wanna go out some time?" he asked, his friends patting him on the back with respect. "I'll let you have a piece of this?" he bargained, gesturing to himself. The minions laughed.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I said shortly, turning my back and walking away. His friends burst out laughing at his rejection and I turned to see the scowl on his face as he shoved off his friends' remarks. I had got away with no harm done. Until later…

After Calculus, I was walking back to my locker with my books when I was roughly pulled into the janitor's closet. I was plummeted into darkness, my pupils dilating in desperation for light as I felt around for the switch. Only, I came into contact with a person. They pushed me violently against the wall, trapping my neck with their hand and pressing up against me, their breath making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried, terrified of being hurt even more then I already was. I couldn't understand.

"You _humiliated _me!" the speaker growled into my ear. That was Tommy's voice. There's no way I could have mistaken it.

"And now you're going to pay for it." He growled again. I began to hyperventilate, the tears streaming down my face as I sobbed. Tommy forced his lips against mine for a few seconds then pulled back. "Better watch out Shay…" were his final words before he pushed me back again and left the closet, slamming the door behind him. I sank to the ground as the reality of what just happened washed over me. And then I cried into the darkness. And cried, and cried… until about ten minutes later when the closet door flung open. I shrunk into myself again, protecting my head with my arms and the light blinded me.

"Carly?" Sam's voice. Worried. I sighed in relief and broke down again. How much more could I cry? "What happened?" Sam questioned, kneeling beside me and wrapping her arm around me, pulling me close to her.

"H-how did y-you find m-me?" I sniffed.

"I came looking for you when you didn't meet me at our lockers and I heard the crying. But that's not important. Tell me what's wrong?" Sam said in a calm voice. I told her everything. Being taken, choked, kissed, threatened. All of it. I got to the end of my story and Sam flipped out.

"He did_ WHAT_?" She screamed, jumping up and clenching her fists in anger. I knew that look. There was no stopping her. She pulled out her phone and fiddled with it before shoving violently back into her pocket. She bent down again and continued to ask me if I was okay and rubbing my back sympathetically. A minute later the door burst open again to a confused and concerned Freddie standing in the doorway.

"I got your message, what's up?" He asked Sam, and she told him everything I had said to her. Apparently, Sam and Freddie have this codeword or something and whenever either of them gets it they stop what they're doing and find each other, no questions asked. Freddie had just dropped his guitar and walked out of music at Sam's word. When Sam had finished, Freddie was equally as angry. They shared a look for a second before picking me up and taking me home. I didn't care about school just then. I only wanted Spencer and my best friends. I needed to feel safe.

The next day, I was reluctant to go into school, but Sam dragged me along, saying something along the lines of not letting him see my fear. We were at our lockers again when Tommy rounded the corner and I stiffened at the sight, my mind freezing in panic. Sam noticed this changed in posture and glanced over to where I was looking, her eyes narrowing when she found him. She nudged Freddie and nodded over to Tommy. Freddie looked and then wore an identical expression to Sam's.

"You ready?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Let's do it." He replied, not taking his eyes off Tommy. The both of them turned to face him.

"You take left, I'll take right." Sam ordered. Freddie nodded in response. They waltzed right up to Tommy, Freddie on the left, Sam on the right. Each of them grabbed hold of either of his shoulders and pushed him forcefully back into the lockers behind. Tommy scowled at them and tried to get away, but their grip was like iron on his shoulders.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sam growled at him, her eyes screaming murder. Tommy rolled his eyes at her.

"Shut your mouth, Puckett." He spat at her, not afraid to get in her face.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Freddie slammed Tommy back into the lockers again as I watched in horror. Tommy laughed cynically.

"Oh please, what are _you _going to do, dork?" Tommy joked darkly. Sam flared up again.

"Hey! I'm the only one who picks on the nub, got it? And he could take you down with one shot to the jaw so you better think about who you're messing with." Tommy just laughed in Sam's face again.

"Whatever, Puckett." He said and he pushed Sam away, hard, so that she tripped and fell backwards. That when Freddie went ballistic. He clasped his hand around Tommy's throat and slammed him down to the floor; twisting the arm he pushed Sam with back in an unnatural way. Tommy squealed in agony. Freddie bent low next to Tommy's face and whispered menacingly, "Don't you _DARE _touch Sam. Don't you _DARE._" Tommy was visibly scared now, his eyes flitting around in panic as his breathing became heavier. Sam had gotten up by now and moved to stand over Tommy, resting her foot on the place that should never be kicked. She had him in the palm of her hand now.

"Now, listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once." She started, increasing the pressure of her foot slightly. Tommy squirmed uncomfortably. "You will not threaten Carly. You will not talk to Carly. You won't even look at Carly again. 'Cause if you do, you'll have us to deal with." She increased the pressure with every sentence and now Tommy had tears in hears eyes, rolling around in pain under Freddie's hold.

"Got it?" Freddie asked forcefully shaking Tommy violently. Tommy nodded his head furiously and Sam and Freddie retreated. Tommy got up quickly and ran off through the crowd. That's when I noticed the herd of people watching what had happened. Sam and Freddie fist bumped and people burst into applause. They walked over to me smiling and I stared back at them, shocked.

"You okay?" Freddie asked concerned. Sam wore the same expression.

"No." They looked confused.

"I'm not fine," I explained, "I'm perfect." I smiled at them and they grinned at each other and hugged me. _How did I manage to get the most awesome friends in the world?_

_**Okay, I hope you liked it! It's a little too violent to be on the show but it's my story so nyeehhh! Hehe :) I loved the Seddie teamwork in the chapter. Also, big shoutout to my friend meteor prime! Check out her stuff, she's a Trekkie and she is awesome! I don't have time to write the reviewers for last chapter right now but I will do both chapters in the next one. Review! PEACE!**_


	8. Enough

_**OhmyWOOWWWW! Sorry, I'm still freaking out over iOMG! However, I will not bore you with my little fangirl squeals as I'm pretty sure they're the same as everyone else's. Anyways, thank you so much for all your support and for those of you the have favourited, alerted and reviewed this fanfic, you're all amazing! By the way, I recently made a twitter so I can stalk all the famous peeps I love (haha, just kidding 'bout the stalking… I hope -.-). But seriously, my laptop has been really stupid lately so if you want to follow me for updates on my fanfics like when I'll be writing next and if you have any questions and all that chiz, the you can follow me at **_**(insert 'at' sign here)illuminouslove**_**. I don't know if fanfiction let's people see the at sign so, yeah. Okay, enough about me, let's get on with the Seddie!**_

_**Disclaimer: Saying that I will never own iCarly kinda depresses me. So, I don't own iCarly… for now :)**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Now, listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once." She started, increasing the pressure of her foot slightly. Tommy squirmed uncomfortably. "You will not threaten Carly. You will not talk to Carly. You won't even look at Carly again. 'Cause if you do, you'll have us to deal with." She increased the pressure with every sentence and now Tommy had tears in hears eyes, rolling around in pain under Freddie's hold.

"Got it?" Freddie asked forcefully shaking Tommy violently. Tommy nodded his head furiously and Sam and Freddie retreated. Tommy got up quickly and ran off through the crowd. That's when I noticed the herd of people watching what had happened. Sam and Freddie fist bumped and people burst into applause. They walked over to me smiling and I stared back at them, shocked.

"You okay?" Freddie asked concerned. Sam wore the same expression.

"No." They looked confused.

"I'm not fine," I explained, "I'm perfect." I smiled at them and they grinned at each other and hugged me. _How did I manage to get the most awesome friends in the world?_

Chapter 8:

Enough

**Carly's POV**

So it had been a couple weeks since the whole Tommy incident and I was feeling as confident as ever. This was mostly due to the fact that I considered myself to be the luckiest girl alive to have my two best friends. Oh, and that every time Tommy saw me from then on, he got all wide-eyed and quickly walked in the opposite direction. What's even better is that when he saw either Sam or Freddie he'd run away screaming. AND when he saw them together he practically passed out! I had a feeling that I would have no more trouble from Tommy Beckford. But even though everything was fine for me, I couldn't help noticing the change in my two best friends. The euphoria from watching Tommy wet himself at the sight of them had worn off now and still nothing had happened between them. Well, there was that one time…

FLASHBACK!

After getting home from school that day, Sam and Freddie were still laughing at the look on Tommy's face as he ran away from them. I had never seen them so close. I put down my school bag and headed towards the kitchen to pour myself a glass of my homemade lemonade. Sam and Freddie stumbled through the door giggling their heads of and they barely made it to the couch before one of them said, "And remember when he…" and they collapsed in a laughing fit. Seeing Sam and Freddie getting along so well kind of made the whole ordeal worth it. I mean, don't get me wrong, no-one should ever have to put through that, but if Sam and Freddie are happy now and I'm safe then I'm glad. It took them a whole hour to calm down before Sam moaned and started massaging her jaw.

"What's wrong?" I asked, offering her a glass of lemonade. She looked at me, then at the drink before shaking her head as politely as she could. _What is wrong with my lemonade? _Sam moaned again and continued to massage he jaw.

"My face hurts." She explained leaning back on the couch and resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. I raised my eyebrow at her. She wasn't usually open enough to do that in front of me, even if it is just his shoulder. Sam saw my intrigued look and quickly straightened up. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush in her cheeks. Her sharp movement caused Freddie to look down at her and frown. She waved her hand at him in dismissal and looked at me.

"Why does my face hurt?" she whined, making some unusual faces in an attempt to return her face back to normal. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's probably because you couldn't stop laughing." I replied, giggling at her. She blinked at me. Freddie looked pensive, staring in front of him as if he were thinking of something. He hadn't said anything yet. Sam had noticed this and her features shifted from uncomfortable to concern as she scooted closer to him and turned so she could see his face.

"Dude, are you okay?" she asked quietly, frowning slightly. I decided it was time to make myself scarce so I made my way to the top of the stairs and watched their conversation. I felt sneaky, like I shouldn't be there. But I also felt like I had to, like I had to find any sign that would help my friends get together. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

Freddie didn't respond, it's like he was in his own little world. Sam shook him slightly and Freddie blinked and 'woke up' from his little daydream.

"What?" he asked, confused. Sam laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You were spaced out there." She explained and she laughed, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was worried about him. Her eyes gave it away.

"Oh." Was all Freddie said, which caused Sam to drop all pretences and her worried look shone through the others, letting him see what she was thinking. She let her guard down for him. Freddie turned his head to face Sam not realising how close she really was. Sam's chin was resting on Freddie's shoulder now, and the both of them were just looking at each other with barely two inches between the. _Come on!_ I thought at them, _Kiss already!_ I knew that shouting at them in my head wouldn't make a difference but a girl can dream. They were still in the same position, staring at each other as if they were fascinated. Sam smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. Freddie in turn, grinned at Sam and rested his forehead on hers and they both close their eyes. It took everything I had not to squeal in delight at the sight of them. I had to get this on camera. My hands were shaking as I fumbled for my phone. I had already turned off the flash and was about to take the picture when-

"I'm home from the junk yard!" Spencer walked in with his hands full of… stuff. Sam and Freddie jumped apart and ended up on opposite ends of the couch. _Thank you Spencer! Your timing is brilliant! _I thought sarcastically. I sighed and pocketed my phone on the way down the stairs. Spencer had gone straight into his room and Sam and Freddie looked as awkward as ever. Freddie was about to speak when Sam's phone bleeped loudly, making us all jump.

"I gotta go," she announced, looking at her phone. "My mom got a new bikini…"

I shivered at the thought, as did Freddie, when Sam said her goodbyes and left without another word.

END OF FLASHBACK!

It's been two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And nothing has happened! Everyday they get more and more miserable because they're not together. And they won't get together because they're too stubborn to admit anything. And they're too stubborn because they're too scared of each other. GAH! I can't stand it any longer. I can't stand seeing my best friends like this. Sam's not even eating as much anymore. I offered her ham yesterday and she refused! I almost had a heart attack. And Freddie is just sulking everywhere he goes. Nope. I'm not standing for it. Something has to be done. They are not going to like it but it's the only way. I've got a plan. And it's brilliant…

_**Okay, there you have it. Not one of my best chapters but I feel that a few things needed to be established. REVIEW! Tell me what you thought and all your thoughts on iOMG! Also, please follow me on twitter for updates and whatnot at **_**(at)illuminouslove. **_**I didn't have time to write the reviewers for chapter six so here they are along with the lovely reviewers for chapter seven!**_

**Chapter 6 Reviewers:**

**Geekquality**

**g**

**proud ravenclaw**

**Player Zero**

**Pixaria**

**animelvr2x2X2x2**

**Marc C. K**

**deviocity**

**Virgoleo23**

**Spunkalovely**

**California702**

**Omnistar**

**Softball123**

**anmapamo**

**justjb**

**Purple xx**

**RAMonster**

**BetterThanGold**

**Jason Dickey**

**icecoffee18**

**pigwiz**

**angelrock444**

**meteor prime**

**crazyboutseddie**

**Chapter 7 Reviewers:**

**Geekquality**

**smileyBAM03**

**edrees500**

**PurpleMousefurGomez**

**mekaylawrotethis**

**Omnistar**

**California702**

**icecoffee18**

**nelsey145**

**Lady Darlings**

**ZenNoMai**

**Pixaria**

**Romance and Musicals**

**ArtsyAmyStars**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**kaaathryn**

_**Love you guys, PEACE! :)**_


	9. You gotta do what you gotta do

_**Okay, seriously, you guys are FREAKING AWESOME! 155 reviews, 10,541 hits, 102 alerts and 74 favourites! You guys rock, seriously. Thank you so much for everything and I'm so happy that I decided to write earlier, since you guys gave me the inspiration. BTW, the last chapter got the most reviews I've ever had, so thank you so much for that. Okay, moving on before I pass out. Yeah, so this next chapter is going to be a little different. Please keep an open mind, and try to understand what Carly is trying to do. Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter **_**(at)illumiouslove **_**for updates on when I'll be writing and all that chiz. And at the bottom of this chapter in my authors note, there will be a list of VIP reviewers for the people who have reviewed this story 4 or more times :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: "I will be the second owner of iCarly."**_

"_**What happened to the first owner?"**_

"_**Nothing you can prove…" hehe :)**_

**Previously on iPause:**

It's been two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And nothing has happened! Everyday they get more and more miserable because they're not together. And they won't get together because they're too stubborn to admit anything. And they're too stubborn because they're too scared of each other. GAH! I can't stand it any longer. I can't stand seeing my best friends like this. Sam's not even eating as much anymore. I offered her ham yesterday and she refused! I almost had a heart attack. And Freddie is just sulking everywhere he goes. Nope. I'm not standing for it. Something has to be done. They are not going to like it but it's the only way. I've got a plan. And it's brilliant…

Chapter 9:

You gotta do what you gotta do.

**Carly's POV**

I had devised a plan that was risky even for Sam. I kept asking myself, _what if it ruins their friendship?_ The only answer I could find was, _what if it doesn't?_ I kept on weighing up the pros and cons of my plan. What if they did completely the opposite of what I wanted them to do? What if it got awkward and they completely ignored each other? What if they never forgave me for meddling? But then what if it was the best thing for them? What if they could be so happy? All they needed was a push. Then a thought hit me like a tonne of bricks. Was I willing to risk my friendship with them in order to let them be happy? It made me sad to think about it. But I was. I was willing to do anything for them. After all what they had done for me, it was the least I could do.

So a couple days later, we were all sitting at the kitchen table enjoying the spaghetti tacos Spencer had made for us. We were just talking about random stuff like iCarly, school, weird teachers, when Freddie started talking about college.

"I want to try to get into MIT. The facilities there are awesome and I think it would be amazing. Don't you think?" Freddie asked us, more or less looking for some reassurance that he could get in. Of course he could, he's Freddie. I smiled and nodded in response while Sam laughed.

"Nerd." She jibed, taking a massive bite of spaghetti. Freddie rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do then Miss Puckett? Got any plans?" he asked mockingly. Sam sank into her seat a little looking between us both. Okay, so now I was curious. Sam could have just said no, but she didn't, so that means she has an idea. And judging by the look on her face, she was reluctant to tell us.

"Sam?" I said, urging her to answer. She looked at me with wide eyes as she saw my comforting look and she glanced back at Freddie, who was looking back at Sam curiously. Sam sighed and straightened up in her seat.

"I wanted… I wanted to do performing arts." She said quickly not taking her eyes off of her plate. I was surprised. She had never told me about this before. Freddie just smiled at her; no surprise in his features whatsoever.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. She looked up and saw Freddie smiling at her.

"What're you smiling at dweeb?" Sam's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Freddie just continued to smile.

"I'm just trying to imagine you as a ballerina." I giggled. Sam, however, did not find it funny.

"Don't think I can do it, Benson?" she challenged, leaning forward slightly. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"I never said you couldn't do it, did I?" he countered. Sam shook her head and continued eating as if nothing ever happened. She didn't want to tell us because she didn't think she could do it. I knew she could do it. She's an amazing dancer, she's hilarious on iCarly and she is a beautiful singer. She doesn't know that I've heard her sing before. I didn't mean to, but she was in my room singing by herself when I walked past one day. She sounded so brilliant, but I didn't bring it up because I knew she would get embarrassed.

"I think you should dance on iCarly." I offered. Sam almost choked on her food when I said this.

"What? I'm not dancing in front of that!" she exclaimed, jabbing her fork in Freddie's direction.

"Hey!" he protested, obviously offended. "Why not?" Freddie tried, "You do random dancing all the time on iCarly."

"Well, that's different."

"Does it matter?"

"YES!"

They kept going back and forth like this for a while. The plan was never going to work if this kept happening. I sighed and put my head down on the table, harder then I had planned… I have a bruise. But after that, the both of them stopped abruptly and looked at me, which I'm not going to lie, was all kinds of creepy. I was busy rubbing the sore spot on my forehead when they turned back to each other and said, you guessed it, "Pause."

I stared at them for a second, watching them change from aggressive arguing to calm conversation. _Are they flipping bi-polar?_ I suppose I should have been used to it by then but it was still a shock as to how they were doing it. Anyway, after that, when Sam finished she excused herself (_?_) and went home muttering something about Frothy needing to be fed. Freddie and I took the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"Tell Spencer thanks for the food." He said walking towards the door. _It's now or never Carly, _I told myself. I had to put the plan into action while I still could. _It's for Sam and Freddie. It's for Sam and Freddie._

"Freddie, wait." I stopped him and he turned to face me from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, Carls?" he asked. I walked closer to him so we were just a few feet apart. _It's for Sam and Freddie._

"So, I was thinking…" I said, taking a step closer to him. "Maybe you'd wanna pick up where we left off? You know, after the taco truck incident." I finished, smiling sweetly. I may have been smiling, but inside I felt horrible. I felt like I was betraying my best friend. _It's for Sam and Freddie._

Freddie's eyes widened and he took a step back, away from my advances. He was clearly panicking; he had no clue what was going on.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Carly?" He asked nervously. I moved in again.

"I'm talking about you. Me. Us…" I explained, lifting my hand to play with his hair flirtatiously. Freddie frowned and grabbed hold of the hand, taking it away from him and putting it back by my side.

"No. Carly, this is not happening." He said strongly, although there was still a little fear in his voice. The fear of not wanting to hurt his best friend. _Aww. I'm sorry Freddie but this is the only way._ I thought this to him. I had to put him under pressure now. I had to make him crack.

"But why? Don't you love me? Is it something I did? Is it the way I look?..." I continued rapidly spurting off these shallow insecurities, my voice getting higher as I tried to move towards him. Freddie's eyes got wider (if that was possible) and the state of panic came back as I fired off these questions.

"…Is it the way I dress? Or my make-up? Or my-"

"I'm in love with someone else!" Freddie blurted out, throwing his hand over his mouth in shock after he'd said it. He stared off into the middle distance, his hand slipping from his face limply. "Oh my God. I'm in love with her." He said to himself. He finally realised. "Oh my God. I'm in love… She is going to kill me! I'm a dead man!" Freddie started pacing and it took all of me not to smile at him. He looked back at me and I put my poker face on.

"I'm sorry Carly, I gotta go." And with that he sprinted out the door. I stood there for a few moments before squealing loudly and dancing around the couch in victory. I broke Freddie. He realised that he was in love with Sam! My plan worked. Which is weird 'cause they never work. It's like the universe is out to get me or something. Well Mr. Universe, I think that it's Carly one, universe zilch. Now, it's time for Sam…

_**And there you have it! That was part one of Carly's plan, and it went better than she could have hoped for don't you think? Tell me what you think and REVIEW! Also don't forget to follow me on twitter **_**(at)illuminouslove. **_**Okay, so here are the VIP reviewers:**_

**California702**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**Omnistar**

**icecoffee18**

**SeddieThunder**

**Ang**

**Pixaria**

**justjb**

**Geekquality**

_**Those were the VIP reviewers! Thank you so much to you all! And thank you to Omnistar who has reviewed every single chapter! Also here are the lovely reviewers for last chapter!**_

**California702**

**Karlie06**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**Cayology**

**sw**

**Purple xx**

**FYITMI**

**edrees500**

**Seddielovergrl**

**sarlovesoccer**

**moonshinekiss**

**Player Zero**

**flylikeblackjack**

**BetterThanGold**

**Omnistar**

**Zetay121**

**I should make an account but**

**ZenNoMai**

**Geekquality**

**kaaathryn**

**Written In The Dark**

**Pixaria**

**ober22**

**chocolateicecream 09**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**kat10kat2**

**FallingLOVEDeeper**

**Romance and Musicals**

**Lady Darlings**

_**Thank you all so much! PEACE!**_


	10. Festering

_**Oh my gosh, guys. I seriously can't thank you enough for all your love and support for this story. Last chapter I had a whopping 48 reviews! That's huge! So thank you so much again for all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Anyways, sorry this chapter came out later than I had originally planned. My GCSE's start next week! I'm so scared… But I wanted to get the chapter done before that because I doubt that I'll feel up to writing after all those exams. I will most likely feel like passing out just because I can. BTW, if yob3 is reading, my inbox is playing up so I can't see any PM's and whatnot so I have no idea what's going on. Also, FallingLOVEDeeper requested a Gibby of the shirtless variety, and I can confirm that he will play a cameo part in this chapter. I want to work him in somewhere but I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with him yet. Okay, so let's get on with the Seddieness :)**_

_**Disclaimer: If I id own iCarly, I wouldn't be freaking out over the long wait until iOMG part 2, would I?**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"I'm in love with someone else!" Freddie blurted out, throwing his hand over his mouth in shock after he'd said it. He stared off into the middle distance, his hand slipping from his face limply. "Oh my God. I'm in love with her." He said to himself. He finally realised. "Oh my God. I'm in love… She is going to kill me! I'm a dead man!" Freddie started pacing and it took all of me not to smile at him. He looked back at me and I put my poker face on.

"I'm sorry Carly, I gotta go." And with that he sprinted out the door. I stood there for a few moments before squealing loudly and dancing around the couch in victory. I broke Freddie. He realised that he was in love with Sam! My plan worked. Which is weird 'cause they never work. It's like the universe is out to get me or something. Well Mr. Universe, I think that it's Carly one, universe zilch. Now, it's time for Sam…

Chapter 10:

Festering

**Carly's POV**

As soon as I was done celebrating my victory over Freddie's inability to remain calm under pressure (which went on for longer than expected. What? I was happy, don't judge!), I sat down to think about how I was going to approach the issue of Sam. Sam wouldn't be as easy to crack as Freddie, that was a given. And there way no way I could use the same technique I had used on Freddie because number one: ew, and number two: EW! Sam's the type of girl who shrugs things off, as if they don't matter. Yet when it comes down to it, everyone, even Sam, will begin to think about those same things that she seemingly shrugs off. I know for a fact the Sam never forgets things. It may seem like she doesn't pay attention, but she takes in everything she see or hears. She takes it in, but she won't process it until later, when there is no one around.

I sat on the couch, pondering these thoughts when Spencer emerged from his room, bearing a small spade in one hand and a giant blob of… gloop in the other. He didn't seem to acknowledge the weirdness of the objects in his hands as he casually strolled into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of orange juice. I stood up, gazing at my brother from the other side of the island and shook my head as he silently stared straight ahead of him.

"Why so thinky?" I asked him lightly, making my way over to the kitchen and hoisting myself up onto the counter. Spencer put down his glass and leaned with his hands on the counter next to me. He sighed.

"I'm not thinking," he stated. "I'm wondering." _Oh, 'cause that makes a difference, _I thought sarcastically. I picked up Spencer glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Wondering when Sam and Freddie are gonna get together." He replied innocently. I think it's safe for you all to assume that I just about had a heart attack at that. As it was, the orange juice I was about to swallow made a comeback and flew out of my mouth in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked, eager to know what he knew yet at the same time not. Trust me, the Life and Times of Spencer's Brain would be one book I would never read. Spencer looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh please, I know what you've been up to." He retorted with a smug expression on his face. _I don't see this going well…_

"Please. Elaborate." I gestured for him to continue somewhat mockingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think I've been whilst you've been spying on Sam and Freddie? I've been watching you watch them! You're so caught up in their little 'thing' or whatever it is they have that you don't even notice anything else." Spencer explained, using his hands to emphasize his points. I was quiet for a moment, letting his words sink in. Now I came to think about it, I did notice something in the corner of my eye or feel a presence behind me sometimes but I didn't really take any notice. I was still reeling over this new information when a thought popped into my head. Spencer plus secrets equals the whole entire world knowing in the space of three seconds flat.

"Spencer! You can't say anything to anyone! You'll ruin everything. Some things are better off not being said and this is one of those things!" I started, pointing an aggressive finger at him as my voice became frantic. "This is serio-" I was interrupted by an unnaturally fully clothed Gibby who walked straight in through the front door, passed the couch, into the kitchen and out the back door, not once acknowledging our presence. I looked up at Spencer to see him staring back at me as if nothing had happened. I thought I was imagining things so I continued with my threats.

"I am deadly serious Spencer, one false move and they could be back to square one. Do you know how long it took them to get to square two? Years! Honestl-" I was interrupted yet again by the same fully clothed Gibby holding a coconut with a straw and a little umbrella. Once again, he waltzed in, this time through the back door, out of the kitchen, passed the couch and out the front door. _Okay, seriously, surely Spencer saw that._ When I looked back up at Spencer, the same face stared back at me, still as casual as ever. Usually, I would question what happened but I had more pressing things on my mind, so I continued talking.

"These are my best friends and if you do something to jeopardise their happiness, and I know I'm not usually violent, but I swear I will ri-" Again. I was interrupted by Gibby yet again. This time, the boy was shirtless as he, yet again, walked into the apartment. I'd had enough.

"Okay, does anyone else see the shirtless Gibby walking in and out the apartment?" I cried, gesturing with a jerky hand towards the half naked boy. Spencer looked in the direction of my gesture and I saw his features shift into recognition upon sight.

"Oh, hey Gibby," He nodded in greeting. "Didn't recognise you with a shirt on." He continued, to which Gibby replied with a slow motion nod and a deep: "Gibbayy…" He then proceeded through the kitchen, to make his way out of the back door a final time. _The world's gone mad._

"Wha-?" I started, dumbfounded by how random my life had become. Luckily, I didn't have to stand there looking like a confused idiot for long as Spencer saved me from going insane.

"Look, I know you care about your friends but don't you think your meddling might cause more trouble?" Spencer reasoned. I thought about it for a second, then came up with a completely rationally answer: No.

"Have you seen them? They're impossible! They get closer unconsciously, then realise how close the really are, get scared, and push each other away so they don't get hurt. Which ultimately hurts them more 'cause their freaking _in love _with each other, yet it kills them to be apart! Do you understand?" I was practically screaming now, frustration and anger flooding through me.

"Carly, liste-"

"No, you listen! I can't stand back and watch them be all depressed. I can't take it! They are my best friends and I love them but they are too stupid to see what they mean to each other. So I am going to make them see. One way or another." I concluded, taking deep breaths to calm myself after getting all worked up. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me calmly. He sighed and a defeated look washed over his features.

"Okay, if you won't wait for them sort it out, then I guess I can't stop you." He stated. _Wait a minute…_ Clearly Freddie was still highly freaked out, and it was going to take quite a while for him to act normally around me again, let alone Sam. And earlier I said that Sam was a private thinker. She's going to notice Freddie acting different. She won't say anything though, but it will be on her mind. It'll eat at her until she loses patience and we all know Sam has the shortest fuse known to man. She'll be forced to confront it.

"SPENCER, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I screamed in delight, Spencer jumping a little at my sudden outburst before flashing me another smug look.

"Eh, so I've been told." He quipped nonchalantly.

"Told by who?" I questioned.

"People."

"What people?"

"People people."

"There's no such thing as people people-"

"I'm very special in my on way!" Spencer cried, picking up his gloop from earlier and running to his room. I shook my head and chuckled before making my way back to the couch and plopping down on the cushions. I thought through everything that had happened recently. Every single piece of new information was being processed in the back of my mind. These next few days will be… different. That's for sure. _I'm sorry Sam but get ready for the torture 'cause it's heading your way at full speed._

_**Okay, and that is that! I want to get the next chapter out sometime this week before my exams so hopefully, things will go according to plan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing with Spencer a lot :) Also please follow me on twitter for info on when my next chapters will be up and other stuff **_**(at)illuminouslove. **_**Aaaaand, thank you to all my reviewers! Shout out to my 200**__**th**__** reviewer: **_**Seddie-for-the-win-boo-Creddie! **_**Virtual cookies to you :)**_

_**Reviewers for the last chapter are:**_

**smileyBAM03**

**Purple xx**

**born2write8**

**TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

**I should make an account but**

**Lady Darlings**

**PartyPooper845**

**Zetay121**

**edrees500**

**SebasCullen**

**California702**

**iAmMissA**

**Seddielovergrl**

**moonshinekiss**

**themidnightdriver**

**hartful13**

**Omnistar**

**Player Zero**

**FallingLOVEDeeper**

**kat10kat2**

**Cayology**

**deviocity**

**ober22**

**Romance and Musicals**

**Geekquality**

**anmapamo**

**KingxLeon21**

**patzy-chann**

**Waffles Of Doom**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**funstt**

**helainewarrior**

**Pixaria**

**Chanii3220**

**BetterThanGold**

**Daniyell37**

**alma**

**pigwiz**

**Written In The Dark**

**weird-cute-n-random**

**ThePotatoQueen**

**Clamanter**

**Seddie-for-the-win-boo-Creddie**

**icecoffee18**

**myjumpingsocks**

**BirdAlex**

_**Love you guys, PEACE :)**_


	11. At long last

_**Hey guys! I am back at last! So sorry about the long wait, I am currently in the middle of my GCSE's and I have been revising like nobody's business. Thank you to all those who wished me good luck for my exams, it was much needed! Thankfully, I think I smashed my English test! But then I somehow managed to get from advising my head teacher (principal for all you American peeps :D) the importance of fun within school, to talking about sponges? Actual sponges. We'll see how that goes on results day LOL. Before I start this chapter, I want to say a massive thank you to the 72 REVIEWERS for last chapter! You guys are awesome! Someone did point out to me, I forget who it was, that I have a lot of typos in my work. Thank you for pointing that out to me, whoever you are, because it is very true, I'm a bit of an idiot! No seriously, I never spell things wrong when I write with a pen but I always type too fast for the keyboard to keep up with! And I hate reading through my work because where's the fun in that? Kinda feels like school when I proof read. So, I decided I would like to have a beta reader. Only thing is, I have no idea how to get one. If anyone is feeling helpful and knows how to do this, please PM me about it? It is very much appreciated! I shall try my best with this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter **_**(at)illuminouslove**_** !**_

_**Disclaimer: I doubt I would be able to own iCarly and do my GCSE's at the same time to be quite honest.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Okay, if you won't wait for them sort it out, then I guess I can't stop you." He stated. _Wait a minute…_ Clearly Freddie was still highly freaked out, and it was going to take quite a while for him to act normally around me again, let alone Sam. And earlier I said that Sam was a private thinker. She's going to notice Freddie acting different. She won't say anything though, but it will be on her mind. It'll eat at her until she loses patience and we all know Sam has the shortest fuse known to man. She'll be forced to confront it.

"SPENCER, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" I screamed in delight, Spencer jumping a little at my sudden outburst before flashing me another smug look.

"Eh, so I've been told." He quipped nonchalantly.

"Told by who?" I questioned.

"People."

"What people?"

"People people."

"There's no such thing as people people-"

"I'm very special in my own way!" Spencer cried, picking up his gloop from earlier and running to his room. I shook my head and chuckled before making my way back to the couch and plopping down on the cushions. I thought through everything that had happened recently. Every single piece of new information was being processed in the back of my mind. These next few days will be… different. That's for sure. _I'm sorry Sam but get ready for the torture 'cause it's heading your way at full speed._

Chapter 11:

At long last.

**Carly's POV**

So, I had slept on my plan and had decided that it was the best way forward. There was simply no other way to get Sam to realise her feelings for Freddie. I honestly couldn't believe I had to resort to lying and meddling with my best friends just because they were too stubborn to do anything themselves. Even after I had said no more secrets! I felt like such a hypocrite. But I put that thought to the back of my mind when Sam trudged down the stairs at about eleven in the morning to find me frying some bacon over the stove. Her sleepy blue eyes lit up at the sight as she grinned and made her way over to the island and sat down on the stool.

"I thought I could smell bacon! But then I did dream that I was eating bacon… hey, do you reckon I'm psychic?" she mused playing with a strand of her perfectly curled golden hair. How does that work? Sam just wakes up and her hair is perfect and I have to spend at least forty-five minutes on mine every morning and it still doesn't look as good as that! I laughed at her previous question and placed the now perfectly cooked bacon on a plate for Sam and handed it to her.

"No Sam, you always dream about bacon." _And certain tech producers…_

"This is very true." Sam replied, with her mouth full of a whole strip of bacon she had just tried to devour in one go. Sam was relaying all the delicious details of her latest bacon dream to me when who should walk through the door by none other than Mr. Fredward Benson. He stopped at the sight of Sam, who I had only just realised was wearing her blue pajama shorts and a red tank top still, obviously not bothering to get dressed before coming downstairs. Freddie's eyes were wide as Sam stared him back in the face, expecting him to say something. Freddie then proceeded to look everywhere else but Sam as he shifted uncomfortably before resting his sights on me. It was then when I realised that I had to put my plan into action then and there. I smiled as flirtatiously as possible, flashing my lashes at him. Freddie's eyes only got wider and he looked away again, finding a sudden interest in the lamp by the couch. Sam, confused at Freddie's reaction, turned her head to see me looking at Freddie with the same expression on my face. The bacon fell from her mouth in surprise and she whipped her head between me and Freddie a couple times before freezing and staring off into the middle distance. I had to get her attention back.

"Hey Freeeeddie." I chirped happily, jumping off of my stool and going to stand unnaturally close to the nervous boy by the door. Sam snapped back into reality and she frowned as I looped my arm with his. Freddie stiffened and cringed at my touch.

"What's the matter?" I said in a caring tone, "Did you have a nightmare?" I asked gently, aware that Sam was now burning a hole in my head with her gaze.

"I'm hoping I still am…" Freddie mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm going to fix the B-cam." Freddie said louder as he tugged himself free of my grip and dashed up the stairs, no doubt locking himself in the studio. Sam was looking at me incredulously.

"Care to explain?" she asked in annoyance. _Not yet Sam, you're nowhere near close._

"What?" I questioned, acting as if nothing unusual had ever happened. Sam frowned deeper and shook her head, dismissing the subject, the frown never leaving her face.

Later that day, Freddie had decided that he'd milked his time in the studio long enough and cautiously made his way down the stairs, a wary look in his features. His face relaxed when he saw Sam sitting upside-down, fully-clothed, on the couch watching the latest MMA fight. He smiled and went to sit on the chair nearest the door to watch the fight with her, not noticing me sitting at the island again sipping my lemonade that nobody but me seems to like. Sam looked at him and smiled, acknowledging that he was there and she was okay with that before turning her head back to the fight on the screen. I stared at Freddie for a few minutes before he seem to feel it and looked over to me, by which point I was wearing my flirt-with-Freddie face and ready for another phase of my incredibly flawless master plan (sarcasm much?). Freddie immediately switched from content to uncomfortable again under my stare, shifting in his seat a little. Sam noticed the movement and looked to him, taking in his uncomfortable expression with curiosity as she followed his gaze, her curious look changing into a look of annoyance as she discovered that the source of Freddie's discomfort was in fact me. She 'hmph-ed' in disapproval as she directed her attention back to the screen and folded her arms over her chest, whilst still being upside down. _This better work after all this hullabaloo. Yes, I said hullabaloo._

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, with my flirtatious glances and coy smiles thrown in every now and again to keep up my façade. I've recently realised that it's hard trying to pretend to be in love with your best friend. I can't even begin to imagine how Sam has gone about acting like she's not in love with Freddie. But her act was rapidly dropping as she grew increasingly more annoyed by my sudden advances. Each time I saw her glaring at me, sometimes more confused than annoyed. Occasionally I would catch her looking at Freddie, studying his reactions to my looks and smiles. The discomfort in him seemed to confuse her, as if she thought that he wouldn't react like that towards me. That would only happen if he wanted me to be 'in love' with him. Sam still thinks Freddie is in love with me! How could she be so blind? There is a difference between infatuation and love. Freddie was infatuated with me. He's _in love _with Sam! Why can't she see that? _I _see that! _Anyone_ could tell that just by the way Freddie looks at Sam. It was getting late and I needed to throw in my last attempt for Sam before the night ended. _I'm going to feel horrible about this._

I poured out the last glass of the most amazing fruit juice you will ever taste in your life. Spencer got it from Socko's cousin, I forget her name but knowing Socko's family, it probably has something to do with juice. Anyway, Sam and Freddie are in love with the stuff and this was a sure-fire way to cut right through Sam's little act.

"Hey, I got you a drink, your favorite!" I called out from the island as I picked up the cup and walked over to the couch. Sam smiled and lifted her hand to take it.

"Thanks Carls tha-" She stopped abruptly when I walked straight past her and handed the drink to a wide eyed Freddie, whose eyes were flickering between me and Sam. I glanced behind me to see Sam's shocked face glaring at me. It definitely worked. Sam was angry now. Freddie took the drink from me and set it down in front of Sam.

"You have it, I have to go… home?" he said, unsure of what was about to happen yet not really wanting to be there to witness it. He gave one more parting look to the angry Sam on the couch before bolting out the door.

There was a moment of silence before-

"What the HECK do you think you're doing?" Sam exploded, jumping up from the couch and squaring up to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked somewhat innocently. Sam didn't like that.

"You know what I'm talking about! How could you do that?" _Oh no, she's found out._

"I'm sorry Sam I-"

"You know, its one thing to keep rejecting the boy but now you're playing mind games with him?" _Okay, so maybe she doesn't know._

"I mean, that's just cruel, and I don't care if you're suddenly in love with Freddie, I am NOT going to let you mess around with him! He doesn't deserve it!" she cried, pacing around the couch as she stated her point. _She thinks I'm actually in love with him and she's not jealous. She's protecting him._

"Why do you care?" I threw in, hoping to catch her off guard and make her ask that question of herself. Her immediate reaction was to say "I don't care!" but the look on her face told me otherwise.

"Yes you do care Sam. You care a lot." I said calmly, moving closer to her frozen state and placing a comforting hand on her arm. She looked at me briefly before returning her gaze to the floor.

"Why is that Sam? Why do you care?" I encourage her softly, yet she remained stiff in her thoughts.

"Is it because he's your best friend? Or because you care about him more than you're letting on?" I continued, eager to get something, anything out of her. She looked even more frightened when I said this so I knew I was getting close.

"Maybe because you like him more than just best friends?" I tried again, this time Sam was shaking her head slightly, as if fighting the realisation.

"It's okay if you're in love with him Sam." I comforted, knowing that she wouldn't like it.

"N-No. You're the one who's… in love with him. Not me?" Sam started, ending with a question. I nodded at her knowingly.

"I'm not in love with him Sam. I had to do it. I had to make you see." Sam was on the brink of tears by now. It was hard for her to admit her feelings since she's always been so closed up. Now that she finally sees them, she's ashamed of it.

"You mean you're not…?" I shook my head in response before she finished her sentence. She let her hands fall to her sides and a blank expression took over her features.

"Oh my God, Carls…" she said, not believing her own thoughts. She has to say it out loud. That's the only way to make it real for herself.

"It's okay, Sam. You can say it." I encouraged.

"Carly. I'm in love with him." She said in a barely audible whisper. It wasn't enough.

"Who Sam? Who are you in love with?" I asked. Sam blinked a few times and shook her head as if to clear it. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"Freddie." She whispered. "I'm in love with Freddie."

_**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven of iPause! Not much Seddie interaction but it is still a very crucial chapter. Thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers and don't forget to follow me on twitter **_**(at)illuminouslove. **_**And anyone feeling helpful and who knows all about it, please PM me about the beta-ing. It would be much appreciated! But for now, I bid you good night!**_

_**Here are the lovely reviewers for chapter ten:**_

**I should make an account but**

**edrees500**

**Zetay121**

**tidekeeper**

**Omnistar**

**Geekquality**

**TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

**pigwiz**

**XxDaughterofChaosxX**

**Player Zero**

**Virgoleo23**

**SebasCullen**

**bananaemotions76**

**Dreamweaver1001**

**vyctoria**

**BMX Princess**

**Mikayla12388**

**Dark Phantom 96**

**SeddieBenett**

**FallingLOVEDeeper**

**anmapamo**

**Seddie-for-the-win-boo-Creddie**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**Purple xx**

**Flutter360**

**kat10kat2**

**icecoffee18**

**Tvshowobsessed2**

**KingxLeon21**

**sammiilizziee**

**GeeImKate**

**weird-cute-n-random**

**Pixaria**

**Written In The Dark**

**funstt**

**Nikki**

**manic221**

**RjB1467**

**KressxBlack**

**BetterThanGold**

**myjumpingsocks**

**S. Benson**

**if**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**Seddielovergrl**

**wazzabinho**

**SEDDIE I LIVE FOR**

**Gallifrey101**

_**Love you guys, PEACE :)**_


	12. Progress?

_**Hey guys! You have no idea how sorry I am about the wait! My computer got a virus AGAIN and I almost died from withdrawal but all is well. I finished my GCSE's and had my prom! It was amazing, I'm so glad all the hard work is over for a while. So now I can get back to my writing! And BTW for those of you who are keeping up with my other fanfic 'Something Weird' I have an idea and I will be posting another chapter shortly. If you guys have any questions or just want updates for when my stupid laptop decides to die on me, I have my iPod so I can give you all the deets on twitter, so follow me: **_**illuminouslove **_**:) Oh, I also wanted to thank you guys so much for getting me over 20,000 hits and 338 reviews! You all mean so much to me :)**_

_**Anyway, without further delay, ON WITH THE SEDDIENESS!**_

_**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider, Y U NO GIVE ME iCARLY? :( LOL**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"It's okay if you're in love with him Sam." I comforted, knowing that she wouldn't like it.

"N-No. You're the one who's… in love with him. Not me?" Sam started, ending with a question. I nodded at her knowingly.

"I'm not in love with him Sam. I had to do it. I had to make you see." Sam was on the brink of tears by now. It was hard for her to admit her feelings since she's always been so closed up. Now that she finally sees them, she's ashamed of it.

"You mean you're not…?" I shook my head in response before she finished her sentence. She let her hands fall to her sides and a blank expression took over her features.

"Oh my God, Carls…" she said, not believing her own thoughts. She has to say it out loud. That's the only way to make it real for herself.

"It's okay, Sam. You can say it." I encouraged.

"Carly. I'm in love with him." She said in a barely audible whisper. It wasn't enough.

"Who Sam? Who are you in love with?" I asked. Sam blinked a few times and shook her head as if to clear it. She looked at me dead in the eye.

"Freddie." She whispered. "I'm in love with Freddie."

Chapter 12:

Progess?

**Carly's POV**

When Sam finally admitted her love for Freddie I felt an incredible surge of achievement wash over me as I basked in the glory of my victory. Okay, so that _was_ over exaggerated, but come on! Hardly any of my master plans ever pull through and this one seemed to just pull itself together. In theory, one or more of our trio should be either tied up, putting out random fires, or hiding from the impending doom that is usually the end result of one of my plans. The euphoria didn't last long and the sense of achievement was destroyed by the overwhelming urge to comfort my best friend, who had just fallen to pieces before my eyes.

Sam looked physically and emotionally drained as she slumped down into herself, leaning on me heavily. I dragged her towards the couch and positioned her upright so I could get a good look at her face. She barely even noticed my hands on her face, checking her expression as she stared absently into the middle distance. I knew she wouldn't say anything more about it that day. She would sink into herself, withdraw her mind from reality and focus all her energy on figuring out what is going on. I told you before that Sam is a private thinker, right? Well, this type of thinking is what I like to call 'extreme contemplation.' Sam goes into these modes whenever something big or unexpected happens in her life. I know it happened when her dad left, and when Melanie went to boarding school. Other times included the 'Jonah incident,' the 'Fleck and Dave incident' and for some reason the day after the Girls Choice dance a while back. I don't know what reason she had for that but I didn't want to push her when she looked so troubled. There was nothing I could do for her now except leave her to her own devices and wait. I had a feeling the wait would be longer than usual. So, I lead Sam up the wooden staircase and into my bedroom, where I sat her on the bed and made sure she had everything she needed (i.e. bacon, ham, Wahoo punch). I also put up my collection of my favourite iCarly webisodes on the big screen/mirror/hairdryer thing on the wall so she could watch through them. I felt horrible about leaving her on her own but it was the best thing I could do, so I hugged her emotionless form and told her where I would be if she needed anything. When I pulled away I saw Sam's bright blue iris's flash in recognition as her eyes flickered over to me. She was aware of what I had done and she was acknowledging where she was. I pressed play on the remote and heard the light-hearted sounds of iCarly's intro music play through the speakers and I gave Sam one last look over before walking towards the door. Sam was watching herself laugh on the screen.

"Carls?" I heard Sam's faint voice underneath the cries of Baby Spencer eating some random foods.

"Yeah, Sam?" I answered quietly, watching as she turned her head and looked over at me.

"Thank you." She replied, before returning her gaze towards the screen once more. I smiled and closed the door behind me, fairly confident that she would pull through quicker than I had originally expected.

I decided I would check on Sam in a couple of hours, no doubt in my mind that all the food I had set out for her would be long gone by that time. So I had to make myself busy, I had to distract myself from worrying about Sam too much. I kept telling myself that this was the best thing for her, and it was, but there was always a nagging in the back of my mind yelling at me for being so horrible to her. Sitting down on the couch, I picked up a random magazine and started flicking through its pages, looking but not really seeing. I was aware of the bold headlines in front of me, but none of them seemed to penetrate through my cloud of worry. It's like they were bouncing off the edges off my mind. Freddie's PearPod sat on the coffee table in front of me so I put in the earbuds and hoped that the music would be enough to drown my thoughts. Freddie wouldn't really mind if I used it, he did leave it here after all, and he eats here all the time so we're even. Sort of. That's when another red flag popped up in my brain; Freddie. What was I going to do about Freddie? He still thought I was in love with him, which is bad and slightly awkward for everyone involved. I'd have to somehow convince him that I wasn't actually in love with him. But I couldn't exactly say, "Oh yeah, just kidding! Gotcha!" because for one: he would never believe me, and two: that's just plain stupid.

My thoughts were interrupted _yet again_ by an amused looking Freddie who had just pulled one of his earbuds out of my head, hearing my unusual choice of song (Ginger Fox's Number One).

"Isn't that my PearPod?" he asked confused, pointing to the device in my hands.

"Oh yeah, here," I paused the song and handed it back over to him. "You left it here. I didn't think you would mind. I needed to clear my head." I explained as he took a seat next to me on the couch.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering where it was." He answered, stuffing it into his pocket.

"You want a drink?" I asked, going over to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of diet soda. "It's diet, so don't spit it everywhere." I joked, remembering that one time I had actually gotten Sam to clean up after herself. Good times. Freddie laughed and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good" he paused for a moment and looked at me seriously. "Carly, can we talk?" he said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, joining him on the couch with my drink in my hands.

"Well, you know the other day when you told me you wanted to 'pick up where we left off' after the taco truck incident?" Freddie reminded me, treading carefully. I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"I realised it was rude of me to just run out like that and not give you an explanation or anything, and I'm sorry for that." He continued. The boy is very sweet, Sam deserves him. I nodded at him to go on, fighting to keep the smile underneath from breaking through.

"I really am in love someone else. I just didn't realise it until that moment. But she is all I can think about. Everything reminds me of her, it's crazy. And I know we said no secrets but there is no chance of her liking me back so I tried to bury it, in the hope it would go away. It didn't." Freddie was looking down at his hands, a sad smile on his lips. He looked back up at me.

"You're like the sister I never had and I love you, Carls. But that's all it will ever be: The love a brother has for his sister." I was smiling now, I couldn't help it. It was so darn cute the way he cared about my feelings even if he couldn't 'reciprocate' them. Every word he said reinforced why Sam and Freddie were made for each other. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I squealed and threw my arms around him, hugging his confused form.

"Wait, why are you all happy?" Freddie asked when I pulled away. I was practically buzzing in my seat.

"Because, you big doofus, I'm not in love with you!" I explained excitedly. I figured the only way to get him to believe me was to tell him the truth, so I went for it.

"You're not?" he asked, his frown deepening in confusion.

"Nope!" I replied, smiling like a loon. Freddie was trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Then why-?"

"Because," I cut him off.

"Because what?" he retaliated, starting to get irritated at his own confusion.

"Because it was the only way to get you to realise that you are in love with Sam!" I cried, watching as Freddie's face went as pale as a sheet.

"You knew?" he asked incredulously. The boy may be smart, but he is also an idiot.

"Yes, of course I knew! You were just too stupid to see for yourself!" I explained. "No offence." I added.

"Some taken." Freddie replied, he would obviously be offended at someone calling him stupid. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's true. You were. So I gave you a little push, just to get the ball rolling." Freddie was taking this better than I had expected. He was thinking it through.

"But what does it matter?" he said quietly, the sad look returning to his features.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the excitement washing away.

"None of it matters. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me. So what does it matter?" He said, standing up and backing away from the couch, hurt on his face.

"Freddie-" I stood up with him, reaching out to try to comfort him. He recoiled.

"Carly, don't." Freddie looked up at me once more. "It doesn't matter." He turned and walked out the front door without another word. I was left by myself again, although quietness of my apartment seemed unfamiliar.

I busied my self once more, picking up the magazines on the coffee table and organising them neatly.

"…idiots." I found that I was talking to myself. "…so blinded by stupidity." I added, throwing my drink down the drain. "…and fatcakes." A giggle broke through the silence of the apartment. _It wasn't me._

I ran to the stairs, turning to see Sam with her hand clasped over her mouth trying to retreat. She froze when she discovered she had been found out. I crossed my arms and stared at her pointedly as she straightened up to face me. "How much did you hear?" I questioned. Sam usually faked innocence pretty well, but not this time.

"Wha-?" I cut her off.

"_How much_ did you hear." I repeated strongly, watching the false innocence drain into a look of guilt.

"Everything."

_**Okay, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! No Seddie interaction but this chapter should suffice :) Again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. And if you have any queries or anything, follow me on twitter: **_**illuminouslove**_** :)**_

_**So my lovely reviewers from last chapter were:**_

**SeddieBenett**

**BetterThanGold**

**Purple xx**

**Zetay121**

**Sebastian of the Sea**

**flylikeblackjack**

**Omnistar**

**kaaathryn**

**Geekquality**

**Popcorn1001**

**Player Zero**

**TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

**Maximum Seddie MMA**

**mekaylawrotethis**

**1Timothy412**

**Spunkalovely**

**Everyone Loves An Irish Girl**

**ZenNoMai**

**funstt**

**Moviepal**

**wazzabinho**

**GeeImKate**

**TheGirlInTheDress13**

**sammiilizziee**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**shugoi**

**kat10kat2**

**XxDaughterofChaosxX**

**Pixaria**

**myjumpingsocks**

**adore-this**

**carne**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**Skittles31**

**Dark Phantom 96**

**SEDDIE I LIVE FOR**

**pigwiz**

**S. Benson**

**Mikayla12388**

**purrrplejerkgeek**

**manning16**

**luktheduke**

**icecoffee18**

**Gentle Green Ohio**

**Seddielovergrl**

_**Love you guys, PEACE :)**_


	13. Confessions of a meatlover

_**Hey guys! Once again, I know I shouldn't keep making lame excuses for me being a horrible person, but I literally have not stopped to take a breath since my last update! What with leaving school (not permanently, just until sixth form, that's junior and senior year in high school I think. I don't know, I'm English!), and then parties and training… I'm just happy I don't drink, or I'd have a hangover the size of Africa the way I'm going! But all the commotion is dying down now and I can relax for a bit for I go on my holiday :) And I'll be back in time for iLost My Mind on August 13**__**th**__**! I am super excited, how about you guys? Also, if you have twitter, please follow me at **_**illuminouslove **_**so we can talk about all things Seddie and whatnot! Okay, enough of my shameless self-promotion, on with the Seddie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I would normally try to find something humorous to say in these disclaimers (and by 'try' I mean 'fail') but I've come up with blank. So, I do not own iCarly! That work? Good.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"Because it was the only way to get you to realise that you are in love with Sam!" I cried, watching as Freddie's face went as pale as a sheet.

"You knew?" he asked incredulously. The boy may be smart, but he is also an idiot.

"Yes, of course I knew! You were just too stupid to see for yourself!" I explained. "No offence." I added.

"Some taken." Freddie replied, he would obviously be offended at someone calling him stupid. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's true. You were. So I gave you a little push, just to get the ball rolling." Freddie was taking this better than I had expected. He was thinking it through.

"But what does it matter?" he said quietly, the sad look returning to his features.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the excitement washing away.

"None of it matters. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me. So what does it matter?" He said, standing up and backing away from the couch, hurt on his face.

"Freddie-" I stood up with him, reaching out to try to comfort him. He recoiled.

"Carly, don't." Freddie looked up at me once more. "It doesn't matter." He turned and walked out the front door without another word. I was left by myself again, although quietness of my apartment seemed unfamiliar.

I busied my self once more, picking up the magazines on the coffee table and organising them neatly.

"…idiots." I found that I was talking to myself. "…so blinded by stupidity." I added, throwing my drink down the drain. "…and fatcakes." A giggle broke through the silence of the apartment. _It wasn't me._

I ran to the stairs, turning to see Sam with her hand clasped over her mouth trying to retreat. She froze when she discovered she had been found out. I crossed my arms and stared at her pointedly as she straightened up to face me. "How much did you hear?" I questioned. Sam usually faked innocence pretty well, but not this time.

"Wha-?" I cut her off.

"_How much_ did you hear." I repeated strongly, watching the false innocence drain into a look of guilt.

"Everything."

Chapter 13:

Confessions of a meatlover.

**Carly's POV**

"Everything?" I repeated, my voice rising even higher in shock. "You heard everything?" Sam looked at me like I was losing my mind, which quite frankly, was a possibility in that moment, before nodding her head once more, her golden curls bouncing off her shoulders in the movement. "Sam! That was private!" I scolded her, I have told her time and time again about eavesdropping. "What have I told you about eavesdropping on people's private conversations?" I folded my arms and looked down at her pointedly. Sam groaned as if she'd heard this a thousand times, well actually, she probably has.

"That it is rude and wrong." She droned in a monotonal voice, rolling her eyes in true Sam fashion.

"Exactly! I'm glad you are learning." I said. Even though she never actually does what I say, I appreciate that she listens and understands. Sometimes. Sam scoffed and stood up, annoyed now.

"Well you weren't exactly supposed to hear me!" she cried, "I needed more food and I heard you two talking." Sam explained, gesturing towards where Freddie and I were sitting with her hands. "It looked like it was important so I turned around to go back upstairs when I heard my name." She looked at me guiltily. "I got curious. I'm sorry." _Woah, that's a new one._ Sam apologised without having to be told to first.

"You wouldn't have even known I was listening if it wasn't for you and your bat-like hearing!" She said, of course blaming her getting caught on me.

"Hey! I don't have bat-like hearing!" I denied, covering my ears with my hands after being hit with a wave of irrational paranoia. "And besides," I continued, attempting to draw the conversation away from me and my _perfectly normal_ ears. "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't giggled! I mean, I don't see what was so funny that you had to gigg-" I stopped dead. My thoughts froze at the sudden realisation. Sam _giggled._ "Oh my gosh. You giggled!" I cried pointing my finger at a surprised looking Sam. She looked at me again like I was losing my mind before swatting my finger away with her hand and rolling her eyes again.

"Please. Sam Puckett doesn't giggle." She replied, her signature smirk signing her name in the air.

"Oh, but Sam Puckett did giggle!" I laughed, smiling now that I finally had something to hold over her head.

"No I didn't!" she denied, chasing me as I ran around the couch yelling, 'Sam Puckett giggled! Sam Puckett giggled!' over and over until-

"OKAY!" she shouted, slightly out of breath from the chasing. "You win. I giggled." She admitted ashamed. Sam sighed and threw herself down on the couch, where I joined her. "I didn't mean to. It's just…" she hesitated, looking for any excuse not to explain herself. I laid my hand on hers reassuringly and urged her to carry on. "I don't like it! These _feelings_. They are horrible! He makes me feel all soft and girly, like I really am his 'Princess Puckett!' And the worst thing about it is that I don't care! I don't care if people think I'm a daffodil, and I hate it!"

Sam was frantic as she grabbed my shoulders and shook me in panic. "I can't become a daffodil Carls! I'm turning into you! This is very bad!" She seemed to be talking to herself now rather then me, trying to tell herself what to do.

"Sam!" I said, pulling her out of her thoughts and mumbles. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm slightly offended that you would place becoming more lady-like or 'like me' as a bad thing," Sam rolled her eyes. "But you need to understand what you are feeling. You are in love with Freddie. He is in love with you. You know this. He _doesn't._ You said you heard everything?" I asked as I continued to watch Sam's expression. She was silent for a bit, staring off into space with a blank face, the corners of her lips pulling up into the slightest of smiles when she though back to what he had said. She nodded absently. "Okay, then it's your move. You saw how upset Freddie was. You have the power to change that. You have the power to make something of this. But you have to understand that you are still Sam Puckett. He is still Freddie Benson. Whatever you guys have together won't change that. You are still gonna be my crazy, awesome best friends who fight and argue all the time. Except now, you get to end it with a kiss instead of Freddie's vertebrae being crushed with a flying orange." Sam smiled at the memory. "The question is, do you want it?" I ended, watching as Sam took it all in.

Sam looked up at me and grinned. "Boomba." She said. _I take that as a yes._

I laughed at my crazy blond friend and threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She sighed and whispered, "Thanks Carls" into my shoulder as she hugged back. Now it was all down to finding Freddie.

"What are you going to say to him when you find him?" I asked curiously. Sam thought about it for a second, tilting her head slightly.

"I think I'm just gonna go with whatever feels right in that moment." She mused. It was a good plan, she needed to be careful of how Freddie might react in the state that he is in. I nodded approvingly at her answer.

"So where do you think he wen-?" My unfinished question was answered when Freddie walked through the front door. He was about to say something when he looked up and froze at the sight of Sam standing by the couch. She was also frozen in his gaze, neither of them looking away. Then there was movement. Sam began to walk towards Freddie, starting off as a walk but ending with a run as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Freddie stumbled back a few steps to gain his balance, and then responded to her kiss with just as much passion and he placed a hand on her cheek. _I should've known that even when they're kissing they'd be fighting for dominance._ It was so… Sam and Freddie. Still wrapped up in each other, I decided to give them their privacy. They had some things to work out. They pulled away from each other just as I reached the stairs, gasping for breath after their, you know, 'lack of oxygen.' Freddie stared into Sam's eyes, confused.

"What was that for?" he breathed. Sam smiled widely.

"It felt right." She answered, looking back to grin at me. Freddie frowned slightly.

"I'm confused." He said, Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, you dork!" she laughed, before melting into his kiss once more. And I could've sworn I saw Freddie smiling into the kiss too, before I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

_**OH YEAH! SEDDIE KISS! I hope you guys liked that chapter and I am looking forward to reading your reviews! Thank you so much for getting me up to 380 reviews, it means so much to me, really. Oh, and don't forget to follow me on twitter: **_**illumniouslove**_**! Until next time, hear are last chapter's amazing reviewers:**_

**luktheduke**

**Cayology**

**wazzabinho**

**kat10kat2**

**shugoi**

**S. Benson**

**Moviepal**

**Player Zero**

**Romance and Musicals**

**Allybooklover6677**

**TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

**AgoraXLocoXPhobic**

**RunningInTheRainx**

**Purple xx**

**Flutter360**

**Geekquality**

**beast916**

**LoveB**

**BHDemon88**

**clarksonfan**

**kiyokoseddie**

**1Timothy412**

**BetterThanGold**

**popcorn1001**

**Spunkalovely**

**DaniellaDaThird**

**SnSAngel**

**Gentle Green Ohio**

**SeddieThunder**

**TheGirlInTheDress13**

**myjumpingsocks**

**Clamanter**

**AngieSeddieShipper**

**Super Sayain Goku Jr**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**Pixaria**

**vickithevillian**

**SavySoCool**

**Omnistar**

_**Love you guys, PEACE! :)**_


	14. Journey's End

_**BEFORE YOU CHASE AFTER ME WITH PITCHFORKS! Please know that I am soooooo sorry for not updating! I'm not going to BS you guys with some lame excuse about why I haven't updated in ages and what happened because seriously, life happened. Yeah. In other news I got my GCSE results :D So incredibly happy with them, got A* in English behbeh! Yeah so now I'm studying A-levels in Sixth Form, it's a lot of work but it's fun. And now I'm on the job hunt too! I need a part time job so I can start saving money for the future 'cause University is seriously expensive now, and I refuse to let my parents pay everything for me. They are too good to me already. Okay, so here's my little fangirl time lapse thing – iLMM: AHAHAAA! YAAAAY SEDDIEEE! – iDSF: AHAHAHA YAAAY SEDDIE! – iCTI: Woah BAD GIBBY! YAY SEDDIE! – iLY: heheeeee Carly, OMG NOOOOO SEDDIE? Awwwww FREDDIE AHAHA MIDNIGHT LOL! Okay so those were my reactions, what were yours?AND don't hate on Dan people, this episode was great and I KNOW he won't leave it like that. They LOVE each other for cheese sake! This is also the last chapter of iPause! There is an epilogue coming and there WILL be a new fanfic coming out called 'iPause: The Flipside' if you guys want, which is Not in Carly's POV but from Sam or Freddie's in the time during iPause. I'm not sure when I write it but when I do I will tell all you lovely people about it from this fanfic. Well, let's get on with it then :P**_

_**Disclaimer: So, now Seddie isn't canon anymore, my poor fangirl heart is back to imagining. Only imagining. I'm not Dan.**_

**Previously on iPause:**

"I think I'm just gonna go with whatever feels right in that moment." She mused. It was a good plan, she needed to be careful of how Freddie might react in the state that he is in. I nodded approvingly at her answer.

"So where do you think he wen-?" My unfinished question was answered when Freddie walked through the front door. He was about to say something when he looked up and froze at the sight of Sam standing by the couch. She was also frozen in his gaze, neither of them looking away. Then there was movement. Sam began to walk towards Freddie, starting off as a walk but ending with a run as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Freddie stumbled back a few steps to gain his balance, and then responded to her kiss with just as much passion and he placed a hand on her cheek. _I should've known that even when they're kissing they'd be fighting for dominance._ It was so… Sam and Freddie. Still wrapped up in each other, I decided to give them their privacy. They had some things to work out. They pulled away from each other just as I reached the stairs, gasping for breath after their, you know, 'lack of oxygen.' Freddie stared into Sam's eyes, confused.

"What was that for?" he breathed. Sam smiled widely.

"It felt right." She answered, looking back to grin at me. Freddie frowned slightly.

"I'm confused." He said, Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me, you dork!" she laughed, before melting into his kiss once more. And I could've sworn I saw Freddie smiling into the kiss too, before I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

Chapter 14: Journey's End

**Carly's POV**

Sooo… I was sitting there. In my room. Wondering what on earth was going on downstairs. After I left Sam and Freddie, they unlocked themselves from each others faces about fifteen minutes later and were talking. I could hear there voices being carried around the apartment. Only I couldn't make out the exact words they were saying. _AND IT WAS KILLING ME! _ I know they deserved some privacy but I was dying to know what was going on down there. I mean, is it too much to ask for a best friend to know all about her best friends' love life?

_No, Carly, it's none of you're business, people will start to call you 'Nosey Carly.'_

_**Well, I suppose it's a step up from 'Plant murderer.'**_

_Oh, you had to bring that up didn't you!_

_**Well, I am you so technically you brought it up missy!**_

_Don't start with m-_

I was talking to myself again. The little voices in my head were arguing. It wasn't normal. It had been an hour, and I couldn't hear any more talking from downstairs. I was hesitant on what to do. I didn't know whether to go down there and see what was up or stay here all day like a hobbit. Turns out that my decision was decided for me when I saw Sam peer through the opening in the doorway and smile at me.

"Hey kiddo." She said, opening the door fully and walking in with Freddie in tow. It took me a while to comprehend that they were holding hands. My eyes flitted back and forth from both of their grinning faces, desperate to know the details but not wanting to seem like a creeper. But they just stood there. Grinning. It was infuriating! I couldn't take it anymore. I was almost falling of the bed where I was sitting. I was about to spontaneously combust.

"WELL?" I blurted out, slapping my hand across my mouth in surprise afterward. I hadn't expected it to come out that loud… or angry. Sam and Freddie just laughed at me. I didn't find it remotely amusing. Sam came to sit next to me on the bed and my crimson quilt slipped off and onto the floor.

"Carly, I know you're about ready to burst but I…" I couldn't tell you what she was saying. I tried to concentrate but my eyes kept dragging themselves back to my quilt lying crumpled on the floor. I can't help it if I'm a little bit OCD, okay? I don't like mess! In the background, I barely heard Sam's voice trail off into silence.

"Carly?" I heard her say.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"You wanna fold the quilt don't you?"

"It's just so crumpled!" I rushed over to my precious quilt and folded it in my lap. Freddie laughed and shook his head at me whilst Sam just rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked Freddie. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. I could never do that. Huh.

"Oh, nothing." He waved me off. "It's just you kinda reminded me of my mom just then. It was creepy." WHAT? Sam stiffened beside me.

"What did you say?" I glared at him, hoping I didn't just hear those words leave his brain and taint my world. Sam laughed nervously.

"Oooooh, Fredster. Bad move hun." She said shaking her head at Freddie in pity. Freddie's eyes went wide and he took a big step back, unknowingly jumping onto my mini-trampoline and losing his balance. He stumbled backwards and tripped falling flat on his butt. Sam went hysterical. She burst into a fit of laughter and rolled around on the bed so hard that she rolled off too and landed exactly where Freddie was. Which caused him to laugh too. So I'm standing there, arms crossed, watching my two idiot best friends giggling all over the place and I STILL haven't been told what in the world happened.

"OKAY!" I shouted. "Just tell me what happened, I'm dying here!" Sam and Freddie sat up and calmed down, they smiled at me.

"We wanted to say thank you," Freddie started. "I know doing what you did was hard for you, because you know, it's us and we are a nightmare." He looked pointedly at Sam who just shrugged and nodded in agreement. "But you made me realise how much I love Sam, and how much I was missing." Freddie was looking at Sam when he said this and she smiled and took his hand.

"And you made me realise how much I was hurting myself by not admitting my true feelings to myself, let alone Fredsmurf over here." Sam added. Freddie frowned, confused.

"Fredsmurf? Really?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow again. Seriously, how does he do that?

"What? They're from Belgium!" she defended. Freddie looked at her like he didn't understand a word she was saying. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Belgian chocolate is from Belgium! That makes them cool with me." She concluded smiling and no doubt thinking about Belgian chocolate. Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway, the point is, that we're really grateful that you've done so much for us." He smiled at me.

"So, wait." I stopped them, I needed to clear a few things up a bit. "You guys are dating now right, you know as a couple?" I asked. They both nodded and grinned brilliantly at me and each other.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are gonna be together forever!" I squealed throwing my arms around both of them and hugging them tightly. They laughed at my Seddie fangirling. Yeah, I said it. I'm a Seddie fangirl and PROUD!

"Come on Carls, grab your coat. We're going shopping, our treat!" Sam grinned.

"Awww, you guys!" I cooed again, I can't believe it all worked out.

"Yeah, I'll even let you drag Fredalupe here into Build-A-Bra!" Sam said excitedly.

Freddie whined. "Aw man!"

_I have the best friends ever!_

_**YAY! SEDDIE FTW! I hope you enjoyed my story, thanks so much for everything, like I said there will be an epilogue so it's not over yet. Let me know what you guys think and leave me a review! Also, follow me on twitter for updates on when the new fanfic iPause: The Flipside is out! **_**(at)illuminouslove **_**! and here are my lovely reviewers for last chapter!**_

**AngieSeddieShipper**

**Purple xx**

**dqlisa**

**Cassie**

**Player Zero**

**xxdevilishxx**

**FlowingPassion**

**SarahBear22**

**CalmBeforeTheStormOfCrazy**

**RockinSocksOff**

**PurpleFlower17**

**BetterThanGold**

**S. Benson (OMG I Freaking LOVE iSeddie!)**

**Kitty Bane**

**vickithevillian**

**Erika**

**wazzabinho**

**Moviepal**

**YouSpokeOfIt**

**jemichannySEDDIE**

**Spunkalovely**

**kat10kat2**

**Margot is me**

**redpanda87**

**SeddieThunder**

**TheGirlInTheDress13**

**KiyokoMcCurdy**

**myjumpingsocks**

**Daniyell**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie**

**SnSAngel**

**Romance and Musicals**

**Geekquality**

**Super Saiyan Goku Jr**

**Brink Of Destruction**

**Omnistar**

**Mary Rachel**

**SeddieLove4Ever**

**clarksonfan**

**MySimplicity**

**luktheduke**

_**Love you guys, PEACE! :) **_


End file.
